Broken Pieces
by Dented Armor
Summary: Alternative Ending to Civil War. As the Avengers work to mend wounds in hope of reassembling, Wanda is hoping to regain some form of stability in a world that had left her in pieces. Though, when a new threat rises, it's up to her and her friends to put a stop to it before chaos unleashes. (Rated T for language and dark themes)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wanda's head felt like it was going to explode, the shrieking sound that pierced her ear drums made her brain want to expand and leak out of her ears. She hobbled beside Vision, her hand resting against her eyes, trying to stop the pain that was aching just behind her corneas. She let the android guide her as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She tried to blink it away but it all focused in and out, turning fuzzy then clear every other second. It felt like the world was upside down and backwards all at once. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning on Vision's side for a moment until the earth beneath her stopped spinning. When she opened her eyes, she peered through the smoke which curled from multiple fires set to the concrete.

There was a lot of destruction in the abandoned airline. Cars were upturned, debris from buildings piled up on the runways, and so much smoke in air.

 _Right_ Wanda remembered, _the fight… Did we win?_

They must have. Steve and his friend, Bucky had gotten out. They were on their way to save the earth, and Wanda had helped them. She had fought against her friends, against Vision, but it was for a good cause. So that Hydra's government experiments could be stopped for good. So that no one would end up like her or Bucky ever again. Experiments. Guinea pigs. _Toys_ to play with until the monsters who implemented them were entertained enough. No one should be a toy in the hands of a scientist. Cap had told her what they were doing to super soldiers in Russia, and the thought of more people being experimented on made her stomach feel like it was going to drop to her toes. She couldn't just sit around and let that happen…

Wanda quickly glanced over to each of the other ex-Avengers, making sure they were okay. Clint was sitting, taking deep gasps in lieu of all that had happened. His bow lay at his side and his shoulders heaved as he tried to calm his breathing. He was okay, though. He had come out unscathed entirely.

Sam was soaring in the sky, looking for a place to land amongst the wreckage of what used to be the Leipzig Airlines. She squinted in his direction, trying to find any sort of injury her friend might have received but it didn't look so. She had surveyed him until her eyes grew tired and the girl had come to the conclusion that Sam Wilson was, indeed, alright.

Finally, she spotted the man in the red and silver suit. Scott, if she remembered correctly. He was laying on the ground, his chest rose and fell rapidly, showing he was breathing. She heard him mumble "I'm okay...I'm okay. Oh God, I'm tired…"

She managed a weak smile. She recalled his awkward humor and pure excitement to be included. She liked how he could lighten the mood so quickly, as if it was instinctual.

It didn't look like anyone had really sustained any injury, everyone was okay.

That was when she saw it. She saw the heap of gray iron laying beside a devastated Tony Stark.

 _Mr. Rhodes…_

She urged her legs to go faster and Vision quickly assisted her until they came to Stark's side.

As she got closer and closer, Wanda saw just how bad it was. Mr. Rhodes' face mask had broken off his helmet, showing an unconscious, bloodied man behind it. She stopped herself from trembling outright but through his armor, Wanda couldn't tell if Mr. Rhodes was breathing. Wanda took a shaky breath, her lip quivering as she did. She closed her eyes and, in spite of the pain, focused her mind to try and connect with his. She needed something, _anything_ , to prove to her that he was alive! She didn't want him to die! She didn't want anyone to die. She could feel his heart beating, barely, but what she couldn't feel scared her even more. She couldn't feel pain in his legs. She couldn't feel anything in his lower half. Was Mr. Rhodes paralyzed?

Wanda's eyes shot open, breaking the connection. She saw that the reactor disk on his chest was split and smoldering. It smoked, sending out little sparks as it had been shredded in half by a long blast across his chest.

It was the shot Vision had taken!

Vision had been told to aim for Sam but he must've missed.

Vision missed? How is that even possible?

Was it because of her? Was Vision so distracted over her that he actually missed Sam?

A weight dropped in Wanda's chest. If Vision hadn't been so focused on her, maybe Rhodey wouldn't have fallen. He wouldn't have shattered his back. She was certain that Sam could've found a safe way down, he had enough gadgets with him that a solution would've been easy. Mr. Rhodes' reactor had been destroyed. He had lost complete power to his suit. There was no way for him to come out of that fall…

"I'm sorry," Vision's soft voice mumbled, it was riddled with solemn remorse as he stared at his feet. "I take full responsibility for what happened, Tony. I'm deeply sorry."

Tony looked up from his friend on the ground and leveled his gaze on Vision. They were filled with grief. Wanda couldn't hold her gaze. She found herself staring at her boots. How could this have gotten so out of hand? How could she have almost killed her friends? She didn't dare try to pretend she wasn't aiming to kill, she had even scolded Clint for holding back! How could she have let this get so chaotic; so devastating?

"Yeah…" Tony mumbled, "I'm sorry, too."

Suddenly, blaring alarms sounded.

Men dressed in black kevlar, carrying large guns flooded the scene. Helicopters and trucks alike appeared out of nowhere and Wanda felt rough hands on her back. They ripped Wanda out of Vision's grasp and slammed her into the ground. She felt a gun barrel press against the base of her skull and a man's voice screamed in her ear, threatening to blow her head off if she dared to make a move.

"Hey! Get off her!"

Wanda's eyes darted to see Clint sprinting her way with his bow strung and ready to fire. Soldiers stormed him on either side and Wanda felt like time was slowing down. She watched Clint be overpowered. Thrown on the concrete face first and pinned down by several men, all shouting the same threats to him as were shouted at her. She watched them tear his quiver off his back and rip his bow from his grip. She watched them twist his arms around his back and thick, steel handcuffs secure themselves around his wrists.

Scott, almost instinctively, turned over on his belly and pressed his hands against the back of his head as soldiers violently tore his hands into the same position has Clint's to secure similar cuffs.

Sam landed on the runway with his guns out. He fired at the soldiers, his face contorted into rage as he watched his comrades tackled and subdued. She saw a soldier use the butt of his gun to smack Sam in the side of the head. He crumpled to the ground and had 700 guns jammed in his face.

 _No,_ Wanda pleaded, the pounding in her head getting more and more painful, _stop. Please._

She felt her heart start to race. It hammered so hard that she could hear each beat like a heavy metal drummer. She couldn't breathe. Wanda gasped for breath, swallowing mouthfuls of air so much that it stung in her chest. She felt her shoulders tremble and her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find something, anything that could help. She didn't care. She just wanted it to stop. Tears leaked down her face and her chest stung so much that she curled in on herself, trying to stop the pain. Her body convulsed on the floor as small whimpers escaped her lips.

"I said, stay still!" a soldier shouted. The barrel of his gun jabbed into the nape of her neck.

Something inside of her just snapped.

She thrashed, trying to throw them off her with her own strength. She grunted as she felt more people pile on her, crushing her against the pavement.

"Get off!" She shrieked, "Get off, get off, _get off_!". Red tendrils shot from her hands, throwing the shouting, gun pointing man off her back. A thundering boom of an explosion erupted from under her. A tidal wave of scarlet pushed past her and threw trucks like toys across the runway. The concrete shattered under her with a deafening crack!

"Wanda-" Vision called out, trying to step in. However, Tony grabbed his shoulder, holding the android back.

"Mr. Stark?" a younger voice came in. She saw that boy dressed in the red leotard staring at her. His mask was off, revealing a pair of big brown eyes. One was ringed with a purpling bruise but both were brimming with shock and pity. It was like he was witnessing a sincere injustice and he just wanted to help. He looked between her and Tony Stark, desperately searching for a solution.

Dozens of soldiers jumped on top of Wanda, sucking the breath out of her from the sheer weight. Her head was pressed down against the now destroyed runway, shoving sharp rocks into her temple. Wanda heaved, trying to find air under all the pressure. Tears spilled from her eyes and her throat felt tight and raw. She wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it all just stop? The pounding in her forehead came back with a vengeance. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to force it to leave her. She felt her stomach turn and her heart pound against her ribs. It hurt. It felt like she was going to melt. She wanted to go home!

Cuffs of her own were clicked into place around her wrists and a pinch entered the side of her neck. She felt something flush into her vein and suddenly, the world became twenty times more bright and vibrant. Her limbs start feeling like lead weighing her down to the center of the earth and the pounding in her head was dialed to an eleven.

She was suddenly hauled off the ground and a truck, which fell in and out of focus, with an open back parked in front of her. As the looming truck came closer and closer, Wanda noticed the flash of a needle.

 _What..?_

Then, it felt like everything slowed down. The colors around her became a bright neon, phasing in and out from pure white. Her neck became too tired to hold her head up and her chin dropped to her chest, her hair curtailing over her face. Her eyes widened, like she was trying to ward away the blotches of white from her vision but she couldn't find more than a window of normal colors from her peripherals.

Before Wanda could think deeper into it, she was tossed carelessly into the truck; landing next to Clint. The archer was quick to be by her side. His gaze catches hers and Wanda could barely focus on his face. It swirled in four different parts before her, all shouting one word in sync.

" _Kid!_ "

There was a slam as the sunlight was siphoned off, leaving her in the darkness before her eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm in Hell

Chapter 1: I'm in Hell

"Stop! Please! Please!" Wanda sobbed in a raspy wail. She threw herself to the steel floor, writhing and thrashing as the stabbing, burning pain shot through her neck and exploded down her spine. Tears spilled from Wanda's eyes as she desperately tried to reach for her neck in hopes to pry the collar off but her arms couldn't break through the tight bonds that strapped them to her chest. Wanda's legs spastically kicked at nothing, her teeth gnashed against themselves, and her head banged against the floor, trying to find anything that could somehow relieve this agony. She didn't care how, she just wanted it to stop.

And then, it did. The rotten stench of burning flesh invaded her nostrils, making her stomach jump and lurch. She rolled on her side, swallowing mouthfuls of air only to cough it back out until her lungs stopped feeling so empty and starved. With every new gasp, a wave of dark circles floated in front of her eyes. It blotched out her vision in blurred splatters of violet and black. It made her feel like she would spill her insides out on the steel floor. She found herself in the fetal position, hugging her gut with her uncomfortably restrained arms until all the pain and confusion subsided.

 _Get it together_ , Wanda thought to herself, _Breathe. Just breathe!_

Wanda's painful gasping whittled down to slow and deep sighs until she could finally catch her breath. She warded away the dark circles before returning herself to her position against the wall. She let her head fall back against the steel wall with a dull thunk, leveling her sight to the ceiling. She couldn't remember how long she was in this accursed box, but she had counted the ceiling tiles maybe 200 times. There were 16 spots for a full tile, two were taken by harsh fluorescent lights, going from front to back and lined with four half tiles on the sides. She had made the calculation so often to know that this meant there were exactly 18 full tiles on the ceiling. Even if she knew this by heart, Wanda couldn't help staring at the ceiling, especially at the four cameras in each corner. They hummed as they focused on her, ready to warn any of the guards whether or not she should be zapped again.

Wanda thought of herself as a zoo exhibit. She used to go to the zoo often in Sokovia. She always had a thing for the polar bears. Wanda would watch in marvel everytime the snow white bears would do any sort of movement from behind the glass. She never thought that she was exactly like them now. Stuck in this windowless cage, only to be broken by the floor to ceiling, one way, bulletproof mirror. If she looked at the mirrored image of herself for too long, Wanda would imagine she'd have a friend sitting with her.

This friend of hers looked pathetic, though. What with her limp, greasy auburn hair, her dead eyes circled by dark marks from lack of sleep. Her neck ringed by a very large black collar which blinked red lights in a constant tempo. And finally, the pathetic straitjacket. It pulled her arms unnaturally across her chest, strapping them to her back in hopes of stopping another outburst like at the airport. The sad part is, they didn't know how her powers worked. Wanda and her friend both knew that no kind of fabric or barrier could stop the red tendrils from shooting out. Nothing could, because it didn't come from her hands but from her mind.

A part of her felt cheeky when she was pushed down a separate hall upon arrival. Scott, Sam and Clint all went down one hall and she went down another. One that was long and winding. She felt cheeky hearing her guards mumble on and on about how they would make sure to put the little witch in hell. She was certain that they couldn't contain her like they wished and for sure they couldn't strip the power of her mind away.

She was wrong though.

She knew she was wrong when she saw her friend glare at her, like she knew something that Wanda didn't.

As Wanda stared at her identical friend, she noticed the color on her collar change. It went from a blinking red to a solid yellow. Suddenly, a sharp pain jabbed itself into Wanda's neck, causing the teenager to wince. A new pressure entered her vein, like something was emptying inside of her. When the pressure went away, Wanda let out a sigh. Her friend gave her a tired and worn expression, like she knew what was going to happen next. Then...Wanda had two friends, and then one again. The reflection went in and out of focus, twirling into doubles, even triples as they spun before her. The light of the cell became bright neon. It painted the gray room many colors. It ranged from pure white to a hot pink. It caused a pounding in Wanda's head; her brain attempting to bust through her skull. Wanda let out a hiss through her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't feel the floor under her, or even her legs for that matter. In fact, she felt like a floating head spinning in eternity. She spiraled into nothingness, unable to focus on anything.

 _Wanda…_ whispered a voice in her ear. _Wanda..._

Wanda forced herself to blink. Her vision still refused to cooperate. Stars and black patches broke up her eyesight but she could make up the familiar blonde hair and the gentle features of a woman's face. Wanda noticed the pale skin and the creases around the woman's eyes and lips from laughing too much. She made out the woman's soft green eyes that Wanda had inherited. Another face appeared beside her. She visibly flinched when she made out is curly brown hair, which hung loosely over his eyebrows, highlighting his vibrant blue eyes. His skin was tanner and more sunkissed than the woman's, and his features much more firm.

"Mom," Wanda breathed. "Dad."

The face of her mother looked sad, disappointed even, as she gazed down at the teenager. Wanda's throat tightened as she saw her mother, a pit formed in her gut. She looked like she had seven years ago. _Wanda…_ the woman's voice whispered. _What have you done?_

"What have I done..?" Wanda repeated. Unshed tears stung the back of Wanda's tired eyes. She missed her mom so much. She missed the way the woman would hold her when she was frightened. She missed the way she laughed, memories of the giggle that would be so contagious that anyone in the room easily caught it in a matter of seconds.

 _You're a monster, Wanda_ , her father's thick accent cut through the ethereal air and echoed through the empty space. _You're a murderer!_

Wanda felt her lip quiver, she felt the tears roll down her face and drip off her chin. She was a murderer. So many things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. If she hadn't tried to get petty revenge on Stark, he wouldn't have created Ultron. Ultron wouldn't have used Novi Grad for a meteor. All those people died because of her! Wanda made a small hiccup as more tears streamed from her eyes. She quivered, not wanting to look her parents in the face. How could she? How could she dare to face her parents when she was such a monster.

 _You killed me, Little Sister_ , a very familiar voice said lowly.

"No...please,," she whimpered, but it was useless. She could still see him. She saw his laid back grin, his vibrant blue eyes and his shock of white hair. She saw Pietro right in front of her but he glared at her with an anger he had never had for her before. His face was smeared with dirt and blood, just like before.

 _You killed me. I'm dead because of you!_ He shouted, his grin fading into a sneer.

Wanda's eyes widened and her breathing became shallow. She had killed him? She killed her twin brother? No, not Pietro. How could she?

 _If not for Ultron, I would be alive_ , his eyes narrowed and Wanda felt his gaze pierce her heart like serrated steel, _and if not for you, there wouldn't have been an Ultron_.

Wanda sucked in a shaky breath and let out a sob. He was right! God, he was right! It was all her fault! All of it! All of the pain and bloodshed, it was all on her hands!

 _You're a monster!_ Pietro yelled at her.

"I'm a monster," Wanda admitted. How could she deny it?

 _You belong in Hell!_ Her father boomed.

"I belong in Hell."

 _That's where you are, and that's what you deserve,_ her mother said.

"I'm in Hell…" she whispered to no one. "I'm in Hell."

She repeated it over and over again, like it was a mantra that would keep her from floating away forever.

"I'm in Hell…"

* * *

 **Ever just have problems with the formating?**


	3. Chapter 2: Making Amends

Chapter 2: Making Amends

Part of Tony didn't want to be here, he hadn't been here in three weeks, since he had been looking for Cap. He had a plan, of course. Tony always had a plan but he didn't know if his old friends would even bother to listen to him. Why would they? After all, he was the one who had them locked up. He was the one that had put them in the most advanced and secure prison on the face of the earth. Yes, they broke the law but he should've listened instead of writing them off as simply rebelling against ol' Thunderbolt. This was more or less his fault, after all.

As he stared out the pressurized window, watching the sea level rise and rise until it completely submerged the view, Tony let out a sigh. He didn't know why, but he fished the burner phone out of his pocket. It only had one number on it.

Steve.

He opened the phone and saw the texts on it.

 _Me: I'm reassembling the Avengers. Don't break into Raft, I'll handle it._

 _Steve: Take care of them. I'll come if you need me._

Take care of them… He had sent that to Tony a week ago, and it still felt like a dagger in his heart each time he read it. It sounded way easier than it was. At least to Tony. Tony wished that everything that happened in the last few weeks had only been a bad dream. He wished he could go back to co-running the Avengers, not knowing what he knew now, not have seen what he did and still have his friend beside him. But now, Steve wasn't Captain America anymore, he wasn't the leader, Tony couldn't even tell if he was his friend anymore.

"Sir?" a mechanical voice called behind him. "Are you alright? You seem to be exhibiting the physical reactions of sea sickness."

Tony turned to find the red skinned android that had once been his friend JARVIS. Now, he was The Vision. Vision had begged Tony to come along when he found out Tony was heading to The RAFT. It shocked Tony how adamant Vision was for coming. Sometimes, Tony questioned if Vision was even a robot anymore with how human he acted.

"Er- no, Vision. I'm fine," he said, quickly shoving the burner back in his pocket. He walked through a large steel door with the android in tow.

Once he entered a familiar monitor room, he was met by Secretary Ross. "Mr. Stark," Ross said in a low voice.

"Hey! How's warden life treating you?" Tony started, "Doing good? A little Zimbardo experiment on the side? Eh? Always fun, right?"

Ross's face remained expressionless but Tony noticed a very familiar twinge of annoyance in the geezer's tired eyes. "Are you about done?" he asked.

Tony flashed the secretary a grin, "Well I mean it's still early in the morning."

Ross rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't recommend pissing me off, Stark. After what you convinced the UN to do, don't be shocked if I throw you in one of those cells just to watch you squirm."

Tony didn't feel fazed by such a sad threat. "You, my friend, really need to learn roasting etiquette because that wasn't remotely a good comeback, right Vision…" Tony trailed off when he turned around to see Vision staring intensely at one of the monitors. His hands were balled into fists and his back was hunched over, like he wanted to phase right through the screen. "Vision?"

When the android didn't answer, Tony looked over his shoulder and the sight made Tony sick.

He was sure it was supposed to be Wanda. The auburn hair gave it away immediately, but everything else looked wrong. Her frame was much smaller than before, and it looked even smaller as she curled in on herself against the wall of her cell. Her skin looked like paper. It was pale and gaunt. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she visibly twitched and mumbled something under her breath. This wasn't the Wanda he had seen three weeks before. Sure, she was angry and scared before but this was different. This was a sickly and broken girl. A girl who had been thrown to the wolves.

Tony felt his jaw tighten and his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand. "Ross!" Tony growled. "What the hell am I looking at?"

Ross came over and glanced at the screen nonchalantly. "What, the Maximoff girl? What of her?"

Tony's stomach turned and he spun around to glare at the commander. "Do you get off on torturing a seventeen year old kid?" he asked. "Just what the hell are you doing to her?"

Ross's face stayed in that same emotionless expression and it was really starting to piss Tony off. "That _kid_ is at the age of accountability, Stark, and was tried as such. Not to mention a weapon of mass destruction. Or did Leipzig elude your memory?"

Tony did remember. He remembered the straight up crater Wanda made, how she threw soldiers left and right with her freaky magic. He remembered everything but still. This didn't seem right… Even if he had called Wanda the same thing, he didn't expect her to be treated like this!

"She's being sedated with psychoactive hallucinogenic medication for the safety of both her and the guards," Ross went on, "as well as wearing a neuroelectrical shock collar to...deter any thoughts of using her abilities to attempt an escape."

Vision stepped forward, his mechanical yellow eyes filled with fury. "You're _shocking_ her? You're shocking Wanda?"

Ross's gaze turned to Vision. "Stark," he said, keeping his eyes locked on Vision's, "keep your pet toaster on a leash, would you?" With that, Ross began walking towards the cell blocks.

Tony took a heavy step forward, ready to storm after Ross when a hand came out and grabbed his arm. The man turned to find Vision staring at the ground. His shoulders were sagged and his face looked desperate. "I wish to see her. I wish to see her now."

"You will, Buddy. But we're on thin ice," Tony explained. "I know it sucks, but we have to play on their terms until we get out of here."

Vision nodded before the two went through a steel door and entered a long hallway that branched off into multiple cell blocks.

One in particular had CELL BLOCK H-G written over the threshold. That was the one that held Clint and Sam. Tony took a deep breath and slowly exhaled while he stared at the red button that would open the door in front of him.

 _Shit_ , he thought. Tony took multiple breaths, like he was trying to psyche himself up. He didn't know why this was so hard for him. He had talked in front of plenty of people who wanted him dead, or at least maimed. He had sold ideas before and he had done it with the same charm that he had for everything else. Though, now, it felt like way more was riding on this. Even with all the preparations, it still felt like he was going to fail miserably.

"Sir," the Vision said beside him, trying to give him a comforting expression "just know that the worst case scenario is that they truly wish to leave the Avengers and resent you for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah, thanks Buddy," he sighed before pushing the button. He turned back to The Vision once the door had opened with a _SHHHHH_ , "you coming?"

"Actually, Sir," Vision said, taking a small step backwards, "I'd rather stay behind. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to appealing to people."

Tony shrugged, "Well, you've definitely appealed to Wanda."

Damn, if an android could blush, Tony was sure that Vision was the way his gaze dropped to the floor and he shuffled from foot to foot, trying to find something to do. "Best of luck, Sir," Vision said, trying to change the subject, "I'll be here when you've finished."

Tony gave Vision a wink before turning back to the now open steel door. _Better now than never_ , he thought as he went inside the compound.

Inside, nothing had changed. The cellblock still housed Clint, Sam and that one other guy who's name was escaping him, but time had definitely passed for everyone.

Sam was in his cell, pacing back and forth like a caged bird. He looked thinner, like he hadn't been eating that much. His hair had grown out a bit and he was currently growing more of a beard than what he had before. Tony figured that the prisoners of The RAFT weren't even allowed to have razors.

Clint, however, was sitting on the floor. He had his back against the wall and his head tilted back. His legs were crossed and his eyes fluttered shut. He looked like he was sleeping or meditating, Tony couldn't tell which one. His short blonde hair had also grown, turning into sweeping bangs and he had a shadow of stubble on his cheek.

Lastly, there was that one other guy who had come with them. Tony had never really paid much attention to him before and couldn't remember his name for shit. He also couldn't remember what the man had looked like from three weeks ago. Though, he did remember that guy had pretty cool shrinking technology. Tony remembered that much the way the man had snuck into Tony's suit and messed with the wiring from the inside. Now he was sitting on his bed, staring at his fingers. He was twiddling his thumbs back and forth, trying to find some way to entertain himself in anyway he could.

Tony coughed, catching everyone's attention. Sam had turned on a dime and immediately glared at Tony once he realized who it was. Clint glanced at Tony out of his peripheral vision but made no reaction before shutting his eyes again. Scott, however, looked at him with an intrigued curiosity. He even turned towards Tony, giving Tony his full attention.

"Er- hi!" Tony started, "How're you doing?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How do you think, Tony?"

"Yeah, good point. You look good!" Tony said, pointing at Sam's scruffy beard, "You're rocking the facial hair. Looks good on you, really."

"Tony," Sam interjected, "why the hell are you here? Why would you even think we'd want to talk to you?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah… I know I screwed up-"

"S _crewed up_?" Sam said lowly, his eyebrow arched. "You know where you're standing, right? You know where you put us, right?"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Tony tried, his voice beginning to raise. "I'm sorry this all happened! But let me tell you-"

"No! You don't get to say anything!" Sam near yelled. "There isn't a damn thing you could say that I would even consider listening to!"

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the greatest of starts. "I want to reassemble The Avengers."

Clint made an audible groan and thunked his head against the wall of his cell. "After the shit you pulled? After throwing us aside like trash?" he asked. "What about the Sokovia Accords? You get on your high horse about following the law and being a model citizen, like you're one to talk, and now you're basically saying 'Screw It' to the government?"

"Yeah, about that," Tony said with one of his trademark smirks. He pulled his sleeve back, revealing his newest watch. It had a screen displaying an article from a newspaper on it. With a swift tap, the display was magnified to the size of a flat screen television, illuminating the cell block in a bright blue light.

The article showed a picture of Tony, grinning his usual smile at the camera and shaking the hand of a rather displeased representative of the United Nations. In fact, the guy was giving Tony a death glare, which Tony was obviously ignoring. In front of them was a copy of a thinner version of the Sokovia Accords, which had to be missing about 100 pages from it. The headline above the picture shouted _"TONY STARK NEGOTIATES NEW SOKOVIA ACCORDS WITH UNITED NATIONS."_

Sam edged closer to the bars of his cell, his eyes wide with awe. "What am I looking at, exactly?"

"The newest draft of the Sokovia Accords. One where the Avengers can reform and operate as per usual but with the law on our side. We can remain a privatized industry, paid for by yours truly, as long as I, the newest representative of the Avengers, give monthly reports of progress to the UN," Tony said as he pulled the article back down onto his watch.

"I met with the Supreme Court and managed to convince them that you guys ought to be freed and that Steve and Nat shouldn't be considered enemies of the state. Then the new Sokovia Accords were brought to the UN and agreed on by 100 countries. Naturally some refused; said that the old Accords were better but they probably won't be saying that for long," Tony shrugged. "So, everything will go back like before, with how we carry out missions and we can protect the people relatively on our terms-"

"What does 'relatively' mean?" Sam spat from behind the bars.

"Well, there are certain requirements for each Avenger that the US government wants us all to fulfill but I had them looked over and nothing is terribly serious," he explained. "Mostly, we would be observed for the first six months after our reinstatement in hopes of the UN understanding our conduct. If they find it suitable, ie minimal damage and casualties, then we'd be free to run things as we usually do."

Tony peered through the bars, trying to see how everyone was reacting. He felt his heart lift when he saw a ghost of a smile on Clint's lips. "Explain to me how you of all people convinced the UN to approve this?"

"Well, I've always had a charming personality, easy on the eyes, a laundry list of the best lawyers in the country, millions of dollars to donate to hospitals and schools and the like for the good PR," he said in a careless tone, flashing a smile at Clint, "and, of course, I had several personal testimonies and good words put in. The list goes on.

"This also extends to you guys. I'll have you freed by this afternoon and you'll be given a clean slate. The UN agreed to have any previous encounters with the law scrubbed. From first degree murder to an overdue parking ticket and that's even if you don't want to join."

The guy in the farthest cell jumped up as soon as he heard that. "You'll have criminal records completely scrubbed?" he asked, his voice raised in amazement.

"Yup! It's already done, as of now, you're a free man," Tony affirmed with an arm stretched out to the guy. "I'm sorry, the name is slipping my mind, who're you?"

The guy's shoulders sagged and he sighed loudly. "Scott Lang? Ant-man?" he asked. "Maybe you know a Hank Pym?" his eyes narrowed at that last question.

Tony shook his head, "Sorry, can't say I have. But hey! It's great to meet you!"

"Tony!" Sam's voice interjected, bringing Tony's attention back. "Why do you care so much, anyways? What's in it for you?"

"Well, Sam, I've had a change of heart-"

Clint snorted.

"Seriously, Barton?" Tony said, his voice feigning hurt, "I'm trying to be sentimental and you won't hear me out about this?"

The archer just rolled his eyes and ran his pinched forefinger and thumb across his lips.

"Thank you," Tony nodded, "Honestly, it's having the Avenger's back. I thought about it a lot and I've realized that I need this team a lot more that I previously considered, and it's more than just being a superhero. I'm still Iron Man with or without the team, but it won't be the same. It's about the…" Tony trailed off. He squinted his eyes, snapping his fingers repeatedly as he tried to think, "Oh man, I'm blanking here. What's it called?"

"Family?" Sam offered.

Tony pointed at Sam, "Yeah, that. It's about family."

Clint rolled his eyes again, "When have you ever cared about family?"

"Seriously, all jokes aside. I haven't had a real family in a long time, not since I was a kid. You guys are the closest thing I've had in years and seeing you guys like this pains me. Knowing that I put you here…" Tony trailed off and took a moment. He ran his hand through his hair before clearing his throat, "I can't fix it all, but if you'd let me, I'd like to start making amends."

As Tony finished, there was a pregnant moment of silence. He had said his piece and now he could see the gears turning in their heads. All he could do now was wait for their decisions.

Sam spoke up first, "What does Cap think of all this?" Of course he would think about Steve first.

"He knows what I'm trying to do," Tony explained, " I told him my plan and he was on board."

"If Cap is in on this, then why isn't he here?" Sam asked, his arms crossing. "I can't believe that he wouldn't come to see that we're alright."

Tony ran his hand through his hair again. What, was this the fifth time he's done this? Was this going to be his tick for the day? "He is. Don't worry."

Another moment passed before Scott sat back down on his bed. "So what do you guys think?" He asked the others, "Frankly, I'm pretty sold. Even if he's a Stark, I think this one is worth trusting."

Tony smiled at Scott, "Thanks, man."

"Maybe you are, Scott," Sam said, still staring daggers at Tony, "but I doubt this is all as black and white as Tony makes it out. For instance, I doubt we'll be getting our gear back."

"Actually, I already have it," Tony replied, "They're at the compound too. Your and Barton's stuff is all there waiting for you."

"We won't be told where to go?"

"Not unless a country is in a state of National Emergency."

"And if we want out?" Clint asked, still leaned against his cell. He hadn't moved a muscle this entire time and Tony found it a little off putting.

"Then your bags are already packed. You can go home with no strings attached. Your gear will be kept though, if you decide you want to come back. However you won't be ordered to do anything. So are we done now? Are you guys in? I've got Scott," Tony said, turning back to Sam, "Sam?"

Sam wrinkled his nose as he mulled it over in his head, "If Cap is in this, then I'm in too. But if he walks, then so do I."

"Completely understandable," he nodded before turning to Clint. "Barton? You sold?"

Clint got to his feet for the first time and Tony could finally see how thin Clint had become. He had lost as much weight as Sam but still. The corners of Tony's mouth were dragged down as he wondered how much RAFT fed their prisoners, if at all. Damn, how could Tony be so careless as to actually think his friends deserved this? They may have broken the law but...no one deserved this. "No," Clint said in a low voice, "I'm not in the slightest. I mean, can you blame me, Tony? You've always been known to care about yourself. Even in your little heart felt speech, it's been about what you want," without warning, Clint slammed his hands on the bars, making them rattle so loud Tony wouldn't be shocked if they would've snapped. "Well, I'm sorry but I've had it! I'm done with dealing with your issues and your big ass ego!"

"Okay, my ego isn't that big," Tony said, noticing his voice was raising again. He cleared his throat, righting himself. "I'm really trying to extend an olive branch here, Barton. If not for me then think about your kids. I'm sure they want their dad back and doing this is the fastest and easiest way to go see them again."

Clint clenched his hands, then unclenched them. A vein was popping in and out of his forehead like he was trying to fight back a burning fury. "So, you've got this all planned, don't you?"

"I'm 90% sure I've thought about everything."

"Alright, then what about Wanda?"

And that was the question of which everyone was thinking. Sam's head dropped, his eyes meeting the floor. Clint looked at Tony intently, ready for the answer. Even Scott looked concerned. Tony was pretty sure the guy only knew her for a max few hours, but Wanda was still a kid, the youngest Avenger. Scott had seen what happened to Wanda in Leipzig, Tony could see why he would look so concerned.

"I asked," Clint said slowly, punctuating each of his words, "What about Wanda?" When Tony didn't answer right away, Clint took a deep breath, "Do you even know what they're doing to her?" He said in a firm and loud voice, making Tony jump. "We haven't so much as heard her name in three weeks! We don't even know if she's still alive!"

Tony felt a rock drop in his stomach. All he could see was that broken little girl in her cell, curled up and mumbling to herself like an invalid. "She… She was tried as an adult and because she isn't a citizen, I can't sue this place for obstruction of the 8th Amendment. But I do plan on bringing some lawyers down here and having this place shut down for inhumane treatment of prisoners-"

"Tony!" Clint yelled, his eyes narrowing, "What are they doing to her?"

Tony sighed, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "They're using neuroelectrical shocks administered through a collar and heavy sedatives to keep her from using her-"

"They're _shocking_ her?" Scott said incredulously, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "She's a _kid_!"

"They're shocking _Wanda_?!" Clint yelled.

Sam held his head in his hands and whispered oh man into his palms.

"I didn't know until an hour ago what they were doing to her," Tony stated, "but I'm just as pissed about it as you guys are and I'll be damned if I let it continue."

Clint leaned in as close as he could without pressing his face against the bulletproof glass in front of the bars. "I want out, now. I want to get her, now"

* * *

After Tony had the guards free Clint, Sam and Scott, he regrouped with Vision. The two plus Clint were then taken on their journey to Cell Block E. They were being escorted by a very large guard with a gun in his arms. The man was dressed in kevlar and his head was covered by an army style hat. He looked like he was ready to go to war rather than monitor prisoners in this cell block As the four walked down the hallway, Tony noticed how many cells there were. Unlike Cell Block H, where there were specific compounds of cells separated, this one was just lined with them. Almost all of them were empty too, not as full as those in H.

"Hey, American Sniper," Tony started, "What's up with all the empty cells?"

The guard ignored Tony's smart ass comment but still answered his question. "This is a relatively new part of the prison. Since most of our prisoners are simply men with dangerous technology and weaponry, we didn't need as much specialized security. After enhanced individuals came along, Ross decided it was best if we had this section built with the capability of imprisoning these individuals and nullifying their powers depending on their powers."

Clint sneered, "And that's why Wanda's being drugged up right now?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Yes, actually," the guard explained. "The Witch's powers are activated telepathically, so we keep her heavily sedated to keep her from having...dangerous thoughts."

"Her name is Wanda," Vision mumbled, "and she's not a witch."

"She is in my book," the guard said, not even sparing Vision a glance.

Tony noticed Clint's hand clench into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned bright white.

 _Please don't do something stupid_ , Tony thought, hoping to somehow telepathically insert his message straight into Clint's thick skull.

When they came to the end of the hallway, they were brought to a very different cell than the ones the others were put in. This one had no door or even bars. It's entire front wall was a one sided window, showing a completely steel room inside. The front wall was flanked with heavily armed soldiers like their guide, expect they had a gauntlet on their left wrist. On it was a touchscreen with two buttons. One was blue and the other was orange. The inside of the claustrophobic looking cell was windowless and had no furniture, save a small table and toilet. It didn't even have a bed in it and curled up on the floor was Wanda.

She looked worse than she did on the monitor screen. Her auburn hair looked duller than it had before, it was matted and tangled as it fell down her back. Her pale face was away from the window but the way her shoulders shook and her back heaved, Tony could tell she had been crying. Her arms stretched across her chest by her blue straitjacket and her entire body trembled. He felt his chest tighten so much that he could hardly breathe. He didn't want to keep staring at her but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

The sight reminded Tony of when he went to the zoo when he was little. His father had rented the entire zoo out for the afternoon and Tony and his caretaker strolled around the park, looking at all the animals. Tony remembered coming to one exhibit where they had a bengal tiger. It was lying on the floor and wouldn't do anything. It wasn't like the other animals who had been running around and playing with each other. This one just laid on the floor, it's eyes looking tired and it just looked so trapped and hopeless.

This was his fault. Ross may be the one with his finger on the button but Tony was the one that gave it to him in the first place.

 _"She's a kid!"_ Steve had said.

Tony didn't want to think of her as it. Maybe he wanted to see her as a weapon, as something that could come back to bite him in the butt? Maybe he wanted to see her the way his father had seen him at her age? He was a grown man at seventeen; when he was her age, he had graduated MIT at the top of his class! He didn't worry about super powers, or government prison or nothing less of straight up torture. This was a completely different world, a world he had thrown her in before he had even met her. All of this was because of him...

Tony was brought out of his thought bubble when a guard turned around, lifting a lever behind him. The glass wall began to slowly rise until it disappeared into a slot on the ceiling. One of the three casually walked into the cell, his gun still cautiously pointed at Wanda as he approached her, but the girl made no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Maximoff!" the guard shouted, "Lets go!"

She didn't say a word.

The guard grabbed her arm and was about to pull her up when Wanda jolted to life.

She let out a pathetic yelp, whimpering as she thrashes out of his grip. She frantically scurried back into the corner like a frightened mouse, pressing herself against the wall. Clint's eyes narrowed and Tony, fearing Clint was going to snap that guard's neck, kept a tight grip on his shoulder. Tony's eyes shot back to Wanda and saw the wild fear in her eyes, the absolute terror inflicted on her by that guard.

Vision went to take a step forward but thought better of it when Tony shot him a warning look. They couldn't afford to do something stupid while they were here. If they did, they could lose their shot of freeing everyone and the Accords would go back to the UN for revision. If the UN thought they were all prone to impulsivity then they would rule that the Avengers aren't worth reassembling and all that work would be undone in a matter of seconds.

The man motioned for someone to help him and their guide had entered the cell. The two flanked Wanda and grabbed her underneath her arms.

Wanda started flailing in an instant, she thrashed in their grip as they brought her to an almost kneeling position. She gasped and started hyperventilating until her foot made contact with the guard on her left's shin. The man sucked in a breath and dropped Wanda, sending her on her butt. "Screw this," he sneered as he pressed the blue button on his gauntlet.

 _ZZZZZZZZT!_ A hellishly loud buzz came from the collar around Wanda's neck and the girl started screaming a hoarse and raspy cry. She fell on her back, and started spastically writhing on the floor.

Clint threw himself forward, and he almost took Tony with him when Tony tightened his grip on the man's shoulder. "Hey!" Clint screamed, "Stop it! Stop! Leave her alone!" He fought against Tony's grip with his teeth bared and his hands balled into fists. "Kid! _Kid!_ " he cried. He turned back to Tony with pure ire in his eyes. "Let me go!" He yelled at Tony.

Tony just gave him a desperate, warning look.

Vision was frozen where he stood, the expression on his face was a mix of horror and disgust. Tony felt a twinge in his chest. He knew he teased Vision a lot for having a total crush on Wanda but this had to be hurting the android so much. Tony would feel the same way if Pepper was in the same situation.

When the sound died away, Wanda laid limply on the floor, her hair pooled around her head and her chest rose up and down as she audibly wheezed for air. She was still shaking, her body seizing up occasionally but less than before.

"Maybe," Vision said, catching everyone's attention, "I could be of assistance?"

One of the two guards threw his hands in the air in surrender, "Sure, why the hell not?"

Vision walked towards Wanda, cautious not to frighten her any further. He knelt down beside her, his knuckles caressing themselves up her thin cheek. "Wanda," he whispered to her, "Wanda, it's time to go. Wouldn't you like to go home?" He very gently held Wanda in his arms, using his red fingers to clear the strands of hair from her pale face. She looked up at him with her tired and sunken eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lip started to quiver.

Tony watched this in amazement. He didn't know Vision could act so intimately. It was so human!

"Vizh?" she said in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. "You're real..?"

Tony saw a flash of pain enter Vision's eyes but he quickly stifled it.

Tony saw Clint completely frozen where he stood. He watched Wanda like...well...a hawk but the face he made… Clint's eyebrows were furrowed together, he looked like he was in physical pain as he watched, like a piece of him was being slowly ripped out. He was still leaning forward, ready to sprint to Wanda's side in an instant.

"Yes, Wanda. I'm real," Vision managed, "Are you ready to go home?"

There was a long moment of silence, almost like Wanda was trying to decipher what exactly Vision was trying to say.

"Home…" she finally whispered, leaning up against his chest, her cheek pressed against him like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this world.

Tony motioned for the guards to take off her restraints and they did. Wanda didn't squirm this time, she didn't even whimper as the straitjacket was removed. Her arms fell to her sides like they were made of lead and she didn't even bother to try and lift them. When they peeled the collar off, Tony thought he would vomit right then and there. It revealed blisters the size of golf balls. They oozed blood that dribbled down her neck and showed two parallel rings of an angry red rash that circled her skin. He peered closer and saw that there was a large puncture wound beside her jugular.

"Wanda…" Clint breathed when he saw the damage. He freed himself from Tony's grip and rushed over to the Sokovian. He knelt beside her and rested a hand on her head, his thumb rubbing against her hairline. Her head lolled over towards him and when her eyes met his, he gave her a soft smile. "Hey Kid, how're you doing?" he asked, his voice soft and close to breaking.

When Wanda didn't answer him, he gently pressed his lips on the top of her head.

The guard walked out of the cell carrying the collar and Tony saw the inside. There were two sets of pinchers like that of a spider on either side. They were coated in Wanda's blood which had browned from being burnt on. There was also a large needle in between the two, no doubt the thing that administered her sedatives. It too had Wanda's blood on it. The guard noticed Tony staring at it and turned to him. "Ya wanna keep it or something?" he asked teasingly.

"You know what? I will," Tony said sharply, taking the collar from his grasp. "Thanks, Buddy."

Vision hugged Wanda tightly her eyes fluttered, like she was fighting the urge to fall asleep. "Is this real?" she whispered to noone.

"Yes, Wanda," Vision said softly, "this is real."


	4. Chapter 3: House Rules

Chapter 3: House Rules

Tony had been staring out the window of the black SUV since they got back to the mainland. It had been hours since they left the RAFT and Tony felt a deep exhaustion that made his bones tired. His eyes felt like they would slide shut at any moment and he would drift off but he couldn't. No matter how haggard he felt he couldn't bring himself to crash just yet. The thoughts and worries that swirled through his head screamed in his ears so much that he couldn't drown it out, all he could do was stare out the window at the horizon, hoping maybe there'd be something to hold his attention the rest of the ride back to Upstate, New York.

Outside Tony's window, the sun was just starting to dip behind of the horizon, shooting out blood red streaks into the peach colored sky and the sight had held Tony's attention for the longest time. He hadn't been thinking about anything, but just felt like staring off into space. He had been thinking so much that his brain was starting to ache. There was just so much to contemplate, so much he couldn't tell the team without risking them thinking he was just trying to get the government to control them again. How on earth was he going to keep this all together?

A small rustle disrupted his train of thought and Tony twisted around to look at the back seat of the car. Vision was propped up against his window with a sleeping Wanda resting against his bicep. Her cheek was pressed into his Vibranium shoulder and her hands were wrapped around his elbow, cuddling it to her side like a teddy bear. Her legs were tucked under her, curling herself in a ball and her face looked at ease as she dreamed. Her clothes were given back to her by the RAFT, which consisted of her tight black pants, combat boots, red corset and her red leather jacket which spilled over her hips like a cape. She looked almost the same as she did three weeks ago, except for her neck.

Around her neck was a scarf of blood stained gausse. It wrapped around from just the bottom of her jaw to the base of her throat. She had been checked out by a doctor at the RAFT just as they were retrieving her gear. He had told them that she would be exhausted and drowsy, which was normal to anyone who were administered a shock collar or psychoactive sedatives. Tony tried not to look at it when she walked out of the medical room. Frankly, he tried not to look at _her_. He felt all wrong every single time he did, like he was the one who strapped her in that straitjacket, like he was the one who locked her in that tank. He knew he didn't, he knew he was following the law but every time he looked at her he wondered all sorts of _What Ifs_. What if I hadn't kept her in the compound? What if I hadn't called her a weapon? Could any of this be averted if Tony had acted differently? He had to tear those thoughts out of his mind and not dwell on them so much.

As Wanda was sleeping, Vision couldn't seem to help but smile down at her. He had been smiling since they got back to the mainland. Tony was sure the android was just elated to have Wanda back. Ever since Leipzig and the arrests of half the Avengers, Vision could always be seen moping around the compound. He'd wander into her old room, and just stand there, like he was taking in the reality of her absence. To be fair, Vision most likely thought Wanda was going to be gone forever, that she would sit in prison and rot until the day she died. Tony hadn't figured out his plan to free the ex-Avengers until later, and didn't tell anyone until the ball was actually rolling. If Vision had gotten his hopes up only to find out Tony had failed, Tony wasn't sure what Vision would do. Actually...Tony wasn't sure if Vision was even still an _android_ at this point. He acted more and more human by the day. He had started wearing clothes, took interest in cooking even though he had no sense of taste, and he had actually been lamenting.

With all this in mind, Tony wondered if one day, Vision would start becoming an actual human, fleshy exterior and everything… After all, no one really knew how that Mind Stone was affecting his head. Tony admitted he didn't know exactly what he was making in that lab a year ago, he just knew it was key to beating Ultron. Now that he saw Vision adapt to a point where it was almost human was making the little science geek in him have a spasm of excitement as he thought about all the new synapses that Vision could be forming or what he could be getting rid of. Maybe later, he'd ask Vision if he could run some tests since it could further figure out what they had put in the android's forehead.

Tony didn't realize he had been staring at the two until Vision caught his gaze.

The man cleared his throat and pulled his shades down from the bridge of his nose. "How's she doing?" he asked.

Vision looked between the sleeping teen and Tony. "She seems to be resting peacefully as of now, but once we return her to the compound, she can sleep properly."

Tony simply nodded as he turned back around, facing the windshield. He looked into the rearview mirror at the SUV following behind them. That one held Clint, Sam and Scott. He sighed again, hoping that he was doing the right thing. He hoped that they would understand and be on his side this time.

Steve, being the paragon he was, made this all look so easy. Yeah, Tony came up with the plans and the tech, but Steve always had a way of getting people to rally behind him. Tony often wished he had that skill. It would make _this_ easier for sure. Yeah, he joked about being a textbook narcissist but watching his friends suddenly hate him for things they didn't understand made him want to crawl into a hole and wish he was never born. He wanted to forget about the team over and over again, he wanted to pretend that this all didn't happen and forget about them, but he just couldn't! He couldn't fight it in him to let it alone. He wanted to help and they just didn't seem to _get_ that! He honestly thought he was doing good by getting outside sources involved after seeing all that destruction. He thought if there were more people to help them clean up every mess, then maybe there wouldn't be so many casualties. He just didn't want people to die. He still doesn't want people to die and he didn't want the others to develop a deep loathing for him. Not out of selfish ego, but because there is a real need for the Avengers and there was no way that Tony could do this with half the team. He needed the whole team back, but to do that he needed the others to _understand_.

* * *

As the cars were coming out of the acres of forest that peppered Upstate New York, the Avengers Compound was coming into sight. The massive white building that Tony had reconstructed from an old storage unit used by his father had turned into a base where he hoped the Avengers could train and live. It had turned, more or less, into a SHIELD base, but with SHIELD trying to pick itself up by the bootstraps, Tony didn't particularly care.

The cars came closer and closer, and as they did, Tony could see a small crowd of flashing lights and people.

 _For the love of God…_ Tony thought, _Now?_

He should've seen this coming from a mile away. One doesn't simply bypass sovereign border laws to release four criminals that the United Nations dubbed world terrorists from the most secure prison on the face of the earth without every news outlet in the country finding out. To think that they wouldn't be here the moment they got back was childishly naïve.

Behind him, he heard Vision start to rouse Wanda. He turned around to see the girl let out a small moan as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the SUV became enveloped by the crowd. Immediately, cameras were being pushed up against the glass of the window and flashing in the occupants faces.

 _Shit!_ Tony thought, sucking a breath through his teeth. Wanda had never been one for crowds, and, after what he had seen in Leipzig and her less than healthy state, Tony couldn't be sure she wouldn't blow the whole compound to space and back.

"Vision," he said, pointing to the android, "you don't leave her for a second until we get in the building."

Vision nodded and gripped Wanda's pale hand in his red one.

Tony took a deep breath before opening the door, pushing people away from him as he got out of the car. Vision and Wanda followed; the android keeping a firm grip on her arm and pulling her close. Tony noticed her legs go almost limp, barely moving with each step Vision took. Vision was basically carrying her through the crowd on his own strength.

Once Tony turned to start walking, he was met with microphones shoved in his face and people shouting questions in his ear. Tony immediately turned on his Famous Face, as he called it, and smiled at them all, keeping his hand stretched out in front of him. He said "excuse me" every time someone tried to block his path and pushed them out of the way as he waded through the crowd. He had dealt with this kind of publicity so drunk that he couldn't remember his name, so doing this sober shouldn't be too hard, right?

He watched from the corner of his eye how the others were doing and they weren't faring so well. Once the others had gotten out of their car, Clint raced through the people and grabbed Wanda's other arm. Sam was actively pushing cameras out of his face while dragging an overwhelmed Scott by the arm behind him, who seemed totally shell shocked by all the people and cameras.

 _This is going surprisingly well…_ Tony thought as he turned his gaze to the front door of the compound. They were almost there when he started feeling tremors in the ground. _Scratch that._

He turned to see Wanda's eyes starting to glow a deep red and tendrils spiraling from her shaking fingertips. Tony's heart jumped into his throat as the trembling in the ground grew and grew. She was going to blow this compound to the moon! Tony frantically began to search for a familiar face when he saw Sam a few feet back looking ready to take a swing at one of the reporters with a camera jammed at his face. Tony waved his hand, praying to God that he'd actually get Sam's attention. Sam turned to glare at Tony but once Tony pointed at Wanda, the veteran's eyes locked on the teen.

He shook Scott out of his dazed state and moved the two of them in between her and the reporters. The two kept their hands stretched out, trying to ward the people off like something from Jurassic Park.

Yeah, these people definitely seemed like blood thirsty raptors.

Tony finally got to the door and opened it, rushing everyone inside. Once they got in, he slammed the stainless steel door shut and sighed, locking it tight as he straightened his tie. He assessed the damage and saw that Scott was rubbing his dilating eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the much more natural and dim lighting. He blinked over and over again and squinted forward, trying to reorient his bearings. On the other side, Wanda was gripping Vision's arm with one hand and the other was resting against her chest. She sucked in breath after breath while Vision was whispering reassurances in her ear. Tony watched as the red tendrils around her hands started to fade and the glow in her eyes slowly reverted to their normal green.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

Tony turned on his heels to find a very pissed off Sam and Clint glaring at him.

"I just changed the Sokovia Accords and broke the world's greatest threats out of the RAFT," Tony stated, "What did you expect?"

"Maybe a warning?" Sam offered in a stern tone.

Tony wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at Sam to understand that he didn't know they were coming. He couldn't have actually thought that Tony wanted reporters to stampede them, to make Wanda almost lose control and kill them all. He couldn't have thought Tony was that selfish that he would break them out of prison solely because he thought it'd be fun for them to go through _that_! Why couldn't he just _understand_?! He felt the aggravation bubble in his stomach, a dull ache behind his eyes and the tightening of his throat. He wanted to strangle something!

 _Relax!_ Tony ordered himself. _Just relax!_

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe this oncoming migraine he was accumulating. He couldn't wait for this all to be over and everything to go back to normal.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I should've thought ahead."

Sam's eyebrows went up in surprise, like he was expecting more of a fight. Maybe Tony would've caused a bit more of a fight if it wasn't for...you know. Sadly, he still had to be in a Businessman Mode at least until the end of today. Maybe then he would ease up.

Rhodey would probably tell him he was whipped. He probably was but he had to get this off the ground to keep them out of prison or something worse.

"Wanda, do you wish to retire early?" Vision's voice asked, drawing Tony's attention. He was slightly bent over to meet Wanda's level, letting her hold one of his arms while her other hand was clasped on the side of her neck. "I don't recommend you push yourself."

Wanda shook her head as she let go of his arm and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms.

"Y'know Kid," Clint said from beside Tony, "you don't have to put up a brave face. Go to bed if you have to."

Wanda looked Clint directly in the eye and something told Tony there was no chance in hell that she was going to pick now to start acting her age.

"No, I'd recommend that all of you stay for what I have to say," said a new voice from a threshold leading into a hallway. There stood a tall and thin man with fiery red hair and green eyes which were hidden behind thick, black rimmed glasses. He wore a pristine suit with a tie and shirt that looked pressed and steamed.

Tony sighed as he met eyes with this guy. _Of all the people they could've sent, they had to pick him…_

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

The ginger smiled a smartass grin and beckoned for them all to follow him.

He led them to the briefing room of the compound. It consisted of a long table surrounded by glass walls and a viewing screen on one side. Frankly Tony had learned to hate this place with a serious passion. This was the place where the Sokovia Accords were presented, where he and Steve had their big fight, and where the effective destruction of the Avengers had started. If it were up to him, Tony would go back in time and destroy this place. Maybe he would've just not had a briefing room. Or maybe he would just man up and get this done and stop thinking about it all. Yeah, that sounded like a better idea.

"I am Agent Henry Gyrich, the monitor and handler of the Avengers sent by the United Nations," he explained as everyone was taking their seats. Tony sat the farthest back from them all, so that he was facing the back of everyone's head.

Everyone sat exactly how Tony would've predicted. Vision sat to Tony's right, and Wanda beside Vision. Clint sat beside Wanda and across from him was Sam. The two main skeptics of this initiative sitting up front? Yeah, Tony could only picture good things coming out of this.

Behind Sam was Scott, leaving one empty seat to Tony's immediate left. Then there was Gyrich, standing in front of them all, looming over them like he was preparing to strike.

"During my time here, per the new edition of the Sokovia Accords, I will be assessing the Avengers' progress for the next six months," Gyrich went on, "I will be giving reports to the UN and they will decide who is and isn't fit to serve."

Clint leaned back in his chair and Sam let out a large sigh. Tony couldn't help but be hyper aware of them, fearing that something would set them off and there'd be one disastrous mess on his hands.

"If my reports reflect negatively upon certain members, there will be severe consequences," he goes on.

Clint coughed and Gyrich stared directly at him. "So, what does this mean for Scott and I. We've wanted to go home rather than be Avengers, so I take it it won't apply to us, right?"

"No, you two will still have to serve six months as penance for breaking multiple sovereign border laws. Consider it something akin to community service."

Clint spun on a dime in his chair so fast that Tony was sure it would've broken off; even Wanda jumped as he did this. He glared at Tony with such irate fury that the playboy philanthropist tensed. "You _lied_ to us! You said we'd get to go _home_!" he yelled.

Tony didn't deny it. He couldn't. Yeah, he lied about some things, like the six months service, and how Scott and Clint wouldn't get to go home right away, but he still did it to get them out of RAFT. "This was the only way…" Tony said in something akin to a whisper, not meeting Clint's eye.

Suddenly a dull ache entered his temple. His brain felt like it was growing just slightly, like something else was entering it. He knew this feeling from somewhere. He had felt it a year ago in Sokovia.

 _Sokovia?!_

He glanced at Wanda, who's irises were shading over from green to red. She had a frightened expression, or maybe guilty? Tony couldn't tell, but the way that Wanda's eyebrows were knitted together, he knew that she definitely was digging inside of him again.

"Don't tell me that was it!" Clint's voice yelled, pulling Tony out of his thought bubble. "Do you know what this is?! To be kept away from our family to work for the people who imprisoned us? This is called _slavery_ , Tony! Indentured Servitude!"

"It was either this or Prison, Barton!" Tony said, not realizing how loud his tone was.

"I don't exactly see a difference!"

Clint threw himself down on his chair but still stared at him in total outrage.

Scott hadn't said a word, he just stared at his hands, which were clasped against his knees like he was trying to weight the outcomes of the situation.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes, the pit in his stomach getting heavier and heavier by the second. He just felt completely deflated. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go, but the way it was going now was definitely not what he had planned. Another twinge entered his temple and a spark of annoyance shot through him.

 _The hell is her problem? She knows people can feel that right?_ Tony thought, shooting another glance towards the Sokovian. Wanda just had that same expression that he couldn't place. He fought the urge to yell at her to get out of his head; it definitely wouldn't be a good look for him at this point.

"Now," Gyrich said, clearing his throat, "if I may continue?" Yeah it wasn't much of a question. "Due to Tony's incessant demands, everyone here is free to have visitors come to the compound, but unless authorized by certain personnel, no one can leave the property otherwise. This is to minimize flight risk. Likewise, cameras have been installed all over the building to monitor you should anything _unideal_ happens.

"You will also be given credentials certified by the United Nations," Gyrich held up a small plastic card, the same size as a driver's license, which had _Avengers ID_ written on the top. "By having this, you will be given access to cross different countries' borders and do your missions without breaking sovereign border laws. To get one, you'd have to take a morality test and pass a mental health examination."

"Wait!" Sam cut in, "what's with the morality test? You don't think we know the difference between right and wrong?"

"Well, the Avengers have been known to keep... _questionable_ company," he said, his voice darkening and his eyes narrowing on both Wanda and Vision.

"No, hold up," Clint argued, "Vision and Wanda are heroes. They've helped defeat Ultron and save the whole freaking planet with us! Whatever ideas you have about their morality can go straight to Hell!"

Gyrich simply shrugged. "The point still stands," he stated. "Then come the other requirements," Gyrich reached into a briefcase that was resting in front of him on the table and brought out a thin stack of files. "Some Avengers have requirements additional to the ones previously stated that they must fulfill. Some of them have one or two things they must complete, some have much more."

He handed one to Vision, Wanda, Sam and then Tony. Sam and Vision's were one or two pages while Wanda's was slightly thicker. Tony's was somewhere in the middle. He sighed to himself as he opened it and read the list of things he had to do.

Tony, when he appealed to the United States Embassy, promised that he would take full responsibility for the Avengers and that anything they did would be his direct responsibility. He did this as a way to make sure no one could hold anything against the group again, but rather to him. Tony was prepared to take the brunt of this promise but the demands that he was reading in his file made him feel like he needed a nap.

 _ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, who has taken full responsibility of the AVENGERS must, by order of the UNITED NATIONS_

 _-Attend Alcoholics Anonymous and remain sober indefinitely._

 _-Write monthly reports to the United States Embassy about all missions, assignments, and individuals pertaining to the Avengers_

 _-Apply and receive a piloting license in order to operate the Iron Man suit_

Tony expected his rambunctious habits and partying to be brought up, and knew that he would have to appeal to the embassy on a regular basis, but get a piloting license? Really?

" _What_?!" Sam groaned, "I have to get a piloting license to use my Falcon suit?"

Well, at least Tony wasn't the only one.

"I served in the military with that suit and I never had to get a license to fly it!" he went on to Gyrich, "this is stupid!"

"Military background and things that happened in a war zone are held to different standards than that which happens in civilian situations," Gyrich explained, "Ergo, since you've been discharged from the military and are living in a country with no immediate threat of war, we are asking that you get a piloting license if you want to keep your suit."

"And what if I don't want to, Smart Guy?" Sam bristled.

Gyrich's mouth turned into a twisted smirk as he stared down Sam, "Then you go back to the RAFT and rot for the rest of your miserable life."

Sam sneered at Gyrich, who didn't particularly seem to care.

As Vision and Wanda were looking through their files, Clint quickly snatched Wanda's from her hand. The teenager made a very slow and weak attempt to get it back but Clint didn't let her touch it.

"What's up with Wanda's file?" Clint asked, reading through the pages. "Qualifications for a General Education Degree required, passing a Citizenship test, a 10:30 pm curfew? And this is just some of them!"

As Clint read on and on, Wanda shrank in her seat, pulling her knees up to her chin and her arms locking around them.

"Miss Maximoff is the only one among all of you with no basic learning under her belt," Gyrich said, "Between that and being an illegal immigrant, whom of which has committed multiple crimes, you can consider this merciful."

Clint jumped up to his feet only to have the hem of his shirt grabbed by Wanda. Tony could see the pleading in her eyes not to make a bad situation worse and, to his amazement, so did Clint. The man took deep breaths and slowly sat down, handing the file back to the teenager.

"Because Miss Maximoff has never entered any sort of schooling since her arrival, the government has asked that she take high school courses in American Government, English, and Mathematics at minimum for the rest of the current school year, which is three months and the year after. Mr. Stark has reserved the right to pick the school for which she will attend, however she will be expected to start in two days.

"As for the curfew, it's also to minimize flight risks. Once 10:30 hits, there will be guards stationed at all entrances and exits. If you're caught sneaking in and out _once_ , then there will be no deals, no second chances. At that point, you'll be at the mercy of all the countries the Avengers have managed to piss off. Countries like Sokovia, Germany, Nigeria, South Korea, and South Africa all have grudges against you that I can't imagine will result in you getting a fine."

Gyrich reached down and closed his suitcase before gathering it and heading for the door. Once he reached the threshold he turned to the ex-Avengers and gave them a curt nod, "I will be back tomorrow at 6 AM to begin my assessments," and with that, he left.

Once Agent Gyrich left, Sam let out a sigh. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" he mumbled, giving Tony a dirty look.

Tony didn't want to start a fight, especially now that he felt so defeated. He didn't say a word as he slowly got up from his chair and began walking out of the briefing room. As he did, another twinge entered his temple and he winced.

 _Dammit, get out of my head!_ He thought, his hands clenching in annoyance. He didn't turn back to see if Wanda had noticed but continued walking away.

That didn't seem right at all. Wanda, since Ultron and Sokovia, had sworn that she would never mess with people's minds again. She had blamed herself for it all so much that she told everyone that she would never use that side of her powers again, even on missions. She claimed that it was too powerful and she couldn't weigh the outcomes of what could happen. It'd be one thing if she slipped once in awhile but three times in one day? That wasn't right at all. He may not pay a lot of attention to the kid but this definitely didn't seem like something she would do. Maybe he should ask about it later?

He should probably head to the dorms since he was definitely going to be staying for a while, but as Tony started down the hallway each step made him feel more and more depressed. How on God's earth was he going to get this done? No way would he actually manage to convince them this was actually good for them, especially after the mess with the previous Sokovia Accords! What was he going to do?

Tony stopped walking for a moment, leaning against the wall. He didn't know what possessed him but he dug in his pocket and fished out the burner phone he had received from Steve and found himself reading the last text message over and over again.

 _Steve: Take care of them._

Every time Tony saw that message, his faith in himself plummeted exponentially. Just how was he supposed to do that? They didn't even like him. Maybe Scott would've but after Agent Gyrich basically told him that Tony was keeping him under house arrest for six months and away from his family, Tony was certain that any sort of budding friendship was burned to a pile of ashes in a very combustible and comical fashion.

 _I wish you were here…_ Tony thought. He missed Steve so much; the old man had become such a good friend to him. Yeah, he teased the geezer a lot but watching him choose that Bucky guy over him stung. At this point, if Tony asked him to come back, he wasn't sure what would happen. He didn't think he could look Steve in the eye, not after everything that had happened. He wished that it never did. He wished that he could shut his eyes and once he opened them, everything could be back to the way it was. But the sad truth was that it wouldn't be. If he wanted things to go back to normal, if he wanted everyone to return to the way things were, this was the only way.

Tony found himself in the dorms hallway and picked one that was furthest from everyone else. The hallway was long and narrow with doors on either side. He had built it to be spacious and welcoming of possibly new Avengers. He didn't think the team would expand before the Maximoff twins, Rhodey, Sam, and Vision came on the scene. When they had, Tony had immediately made plans to house them all. Even with Pietro Maximoff's passing, Tony still made sure to give everyone and anyone in the future a room in which to sleep.

He opened the door and was met with a fairly depressing prison cell. The room was fairly large but it's four walls were completely barren and white other than a window which looked out to the stretch of forest that surrounded the compound. There weren't any shelves or furnishings other than a bed which had a similar bland, white bedding on it and a desk pushed up against the opposite side of the room. Tony had designed them all to be customizable but, seeing as how only Vision and Wanda had lived here consistently, it made sense that they all looked so bland and barren. Maybe he could help make the others feel more at home by offering to decorate their rooms for them? Something that would make this bad situation a little better.

He plopped himself on the bed and groaned, laying down and letting his feet dangle over the edge. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he felt a dull ache form over his forehead. Perfect, now was exactly the time to be getting a headache. He figured a nap might do him some good, so he took his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and kicked his shoes off before curling up on his new bed and letting the exhaustion take him.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Night

Chapter 4: The First Night

Vision didn't dare take his eyes off the little red headed witch the moment he saw her. How could he when she had been through so much? He remembered how hollow she looked sitting in her cage. Her eyes were completely void of light, staring at nothing. He had never seen her look so defeated, not in his entire life. The moment he laid eyes on her, all the breath was sucked violently out of his synthetic lungs. He couldn't banish the image of her pain from his mind; watching her surge and thrash about, her arms desperately trying to reach the collar through her restraints and the hoarse cries that bubbled from her bleeding throat. What's worse is that he couldn't _feel_ her!

Ever since his birth, Vision had felt drawn to Wanda as if they had a connection. He had theorized the cause came from the manifestation of her powers stemming directly from the stone imbedded in his forehead. Though, as time went on, this connection grew into an empathic relationship. He found he was able to sense her presence whenever she walked into a room behind him or even amongst a large crowd of people. With it, he could also feel her pain, her happiness, her sorrow, and her fears; but when he saw her in the RAFT, he felt nothing. He felt not her anguish, not her suffering, nor even her mere _existence_. She was completely cut off from him and it felt like he was missing a section from his chest.

Now, even as he helped her to her room, he still couldn't feel her existence. As the two of them meekly shuffled down the white and gray corridor, he felt shut off from her. That was one anxiety that plagued his mind, but the other was the state of her body. It was a ghost of what it once was, to say the least. Wanda gripped Vision's vibranium arm with a death grip as they walked, trying to keep herself propped up. Her legs wobbled with every step, and it worried him enough to keep his other hand hovering over her lower back, ready to grab her should she stumble and begin to fall. Frankly, he was holding Wanda up more than she was, but he definitely wasn't going to make that known to the young, stubborn witch. He had known her long enough to understand she'd not hesitate to insist that she could walk on her own despite her fleeting balance and stability.

Though he didn't think she'd be awake long enough to argue with him, should he actually tell her such things. His synthetic auditory system could hear her heartbeat. It was slower than normal, coupled with her respiratory system which had become deep and even. He noticed her eyelids twitch open and closed; she was fighting the urge to pass out from exhaustion this very second. Once her head hit her pillow, she'd have no problem falling into REM sleep.

"We're almost there," Vision whispered to her as they made one final turn. They came to a hallway which had several doors running down it.

This was one of the many sections for overnight stay. Each Avenger had always had their own room but each room other than one was equipped with merely a bed and simple necessities. Wanda's room was the only one that was made for permanent stay. It was the first one on the left and Vision had made sure to keep it in the condition in which it had been three weeks ago.

"I hope you don't mind," he said as he turned the handle on the gray door with a sign on it that said _WANDA_ in spiraly crimson letters, "but I entered your room without your permission while you were gone. However, I did elect to use the door rather than phase through."

He wasn't completely sure, but Vision thought he saw a wisp of a smile cross her lips and it was like a balloon was expanding inside his chest, making him feel lighter than before.

As they entered, Vision took note of everything in the room. Nothing had been moved since the day she left. He was sure to leave things mostly as they were but wanted to keep the room in it's best condition upon her return. To his pleasure, there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. The dressers were cleared of clutter and fresh sheets were placed on the bed with all the pillows properly fluffed and placed with delicate care. The guitar, which was propped in the corner of the room, had new strings on it and was tuned to perfection. Her red curtains had been steamed and the window that they were covering had been washed enough that one could see his own reflection in it. Everything was in perfect order just for the young witch. How it should be

* * *

That night, Vision's speculations about Wanda entering REM sleep had been correct. She immediately bundled herself up in her sheets and fell into a deep sleep. She laid on her stomach with her legs sprawled out, one even peaked out from the edge of the bed, revealing five little toes with shiny black nail polish.

He didn't know she painted her toes.

Her hair fanned out on the pillow like the brown mane of a mare in sprint. An arm was gently tucked under her pillow while the other cradled it against her cheek, cuddling it close to her shoulder. The sheets were pulled up to the nape of her bandaged neck and the look on her face made Vision hope she wasn't experiencing the unpleasant dreams to which she had become accustomed. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry while her lips were slightly parted as if she were about to say something. Such an expression made him worry for her.

Vision found it instinctual to be wary on her behalf. After all, he had vivid memories of Wanda waking in the dead of night in distress. Since they had returned from Sokovia more than a year ago, it wasn't uncommon to hear the unintelligible mumbling, the never-ending tossing and turning, and the screams from nightmares through the walls of the compound. He would always rush in to find her in tears and be the one to help calm her back down; and he would do it again if she needed it.

He pulled up a chair and seated himself beside her nightstand. Crossing his legs, he sat back and watched over her carefully.

As he did, the door opened and Vision turned to find Sam Wilson peeking his head through the crack.

A rather smug smile crept across his face as he laid eyes on the android. "Are you supposed to be on Girlfriend Duty, or something?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Vision. Vision felt like Sam was insinuating something but wasn't sure what it could be.

Vision looked back at Wanda then to Sam. "Are you referring to my being in Ms. Maximoff's quarters whilst she sleeps?" He asked. Though Vision went on instead of waiting for an answer. "I do not require sleep, but Ms. Maximoff has had a history of nightly and subconscious panic attacks. I've elected myself the one to help her cope should she experience another."

Sam's shoulders sagged and an exasperated expression grew on his face. "That wasn't what I meant, Vision."

"Yes, of course" Vision went on, "you must've been referencing my close proximity to Ms. Maximoff by referring to her as my girlfriend. A female companion with whom one shares a romantic relationship. In that case, I believe the proper response is to address the fact that though Ms. Maximoff is of the female sex and we have developed a companionate bond with one another, she and I are not at all partaking in a romantic relationship."

Sam just stared at the android with a lost and wide eyed face.

 _Oh dear_ , Vision thought. _Did I speak too quickly? Maybe my words were a little too hard to understand._

"In simpler terms," Vision tried again, "yes, she is a girl and yes, she is my friend. However she is not my _girlfriend_."

Sam rolled his eyes and formed a smile. "Whatever, Man. Just call us if something goes wrong." With that, Sam left the two in peace, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Vision turned back to Wanda, who had not moved at all since she had first laid down.

Yes, she was his friend. She was the closest friend he had ever had, and the most important person in his life. More than Mr. Stark or even himself. Was that why it pained him so much to see her in distress? He was an android and couldn't find logical necessity to emotions or romance, but nothing about his relationship with Wanda was _logical_. He did not have a vital need to be near her, nor did she to him. Though, despite this, he found himself unable to function without her well-being confirmed. The time she had spent in RAFT had been the worst time of his short life. He didn't know if his friend was well, that she was healthy or still angered by him. Upon finding out the truth, he didn't know what agonized him more. Knowing or not knowing… What's more, he found himself most disturbed by what she had asked him.

 _Is this real?_

That was the first thing she had said to him. The very first thing. She acted as though she had completely lost touch with reality, or like she had been in a stupor for three weeks. He had seen the collar, he had seen the blood but that couldn't be all they did to her. It couldn't be the only way they kept someone so powerful and misunderstood in check. Just what else did they do to make his friend break like this?

Moreover, she hadn't spoken since that moment in the cell. True, she had always been rather quiet but she also never refrained from participating in witty banter with Clint or Tony. She didn't even say anything to Vision… She always talked with him, often saying how she felt most comfortable around him. He was no stranger to holding confidence with her when she needed to talk.

Something was definitely wrong…

The hours of the night seemed to drag on, so Vision found himself a book to keep him occupied. It didn't take him long to finish it though, and when he looked at the clock, it read 1:27 AM. Wanda had been soundly sleeping for a solid five hours and the room was so quiet that Vision could hear Wanda's steady heartbeat from a meter away.

The room had filled with the moon's pale white light, shining down on Wanda's equally pale skin. It highlighted the circles that had since formed under her eyes and the gauntness of her face.

 _I ought to close the curtains_ , Vision thought as he rose from his chair, fearing the light would wake her.

He grabbed the red curtains and drew them closed with a soft _shhhh_.

As he did, a small moan escaped from Wanda.

Vision flinched. Had he actually roused her?

He turned back to Wanda's bed and, from his peripherals, saw her whole body convulse inward once, then twice. "Wanda?" Vision whispered in the night.

Wanda didn't answer as her body went completely rigid, straightening out like a board and began shaking violently.

Vision's yellow eyes widened and he rushed to her side, knocking the chair behind him over with his leg. He grabbed Wanda by the shoulders and began shaking her. "Wanda!" He called in her ear.

Wanda didn't answer as red began to leak out of her fingertips. It shot out in spurts, breaking the lamp on her nightstand with a _shatter_. Vision grabbed Wanda's misfiring hand and held it tightly in his. What was he supposed to _do_? This had never happened before! How did he get her to _stop_? "Wanda! Wake up!" he tried again.

Another shot fired from Wanda and it knocked over her guitar, then another ripped the curtains, filling the room once more with the pale moonlight.

Vision's middle felt like it had jumped to his throat and his breathing started to get faster and faster. Without considering the logical outcomes, the android lunged for Wanda's head. He grabbed her temples and shut his eyes tightly. _Wanda! Wake up!_ Vision screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, the brightest burst of red energy sent him flying back, slamming him against her dresser. Vision let out a grunt as he saw Wanda's now glowing red eyes shoot open. She gasped like she had never tasted air before and toppled out of bed.

"Wanda!" Vision called as he leapt over her bed and saw her still spastically twitching on the ground. Her eyes, still red with power, were gushing with tears that streaked down her pale cheeks. She gasped over and over, trying desperately to fill her lungs with air.

Vision knelt beside her, carefully sitting her up.

"Let's get you back to bed," he said, trying his best to sound calm and rational. He began to help her stand up but with a yelp, Wanda's legs buckled and the two came crashing back down.

Wanda inhaled sharply, grasping at her legs with her trembling hands. She shook her head violently, clutching her thighs so hard that her nails were digging into her skin. A desperate wheezing escaped Wanda's lips, and her shoulders heaved with every strained breath.

Vision's heart began to beat faster and faster, pounding against his vibranium chest. He felt his middle turn light as air and his mechanical eyes started to ache. What was he supposed to do? He wrapped his arms around Wanda, holding her close to his chest. Her eyes focused on the window and they began to fade back to their natural green.

Vision peered at the same window, curious to know at what she was looking but all he saw was the night sky beyond their reflection. He glanced back at her and saw a completely terrified expression. "What is it?" He whispered.

Wanda didn't answer him as she stared out the window in petrified horror.

They sat there, leaned against the box spring bed with Vision cradling the shaken and exhausted teenager until she had drifted asleep once more. Her head using his collarbone as a pillow, Vision rested his magenta cheek on her crown. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind Wanda's ear, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

It was a seizure she had experienced. That's what had happened. All the signs were there. Muscle spasms, temporary paralysis, and an inability to rouse were most common. Was it her shock collar? Is that what caused it? He knew that neuroelectrical trauma could cause brain damage which definitely could lead to seizures but...could it really happen to Wanda? _His_ Wanda?

Vision felt his chest tighten and he squeezed her a little tighter. This couldn't be happening to her. It was just a one time thing! Statistically, more people only have one seizure in their entire lives than it becoming a habitual occurrence anyways. Wanda was going to be fine. She was going to stay with him for sure! They weren't going to take her away again. He couldn't let that happen again!

He'd be damned to let anything stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: So updates will be few and far between but I'm still going to be faithful to this story. Also, I'd like to make a big shoutout to my team of Beta readers who encourage me and take time out of their own busy schedules to help improve my writing. So make sure to check them out.**

 **LadyGrimR (characterization and grammar)**

 **Livin4Jesus (grammar)**

 **Baroness Emma (Plot, symbolism, and characterization)**

 **XEmberChanX (characterization)**

 **They're all brilliant and talented writers as well as wonderful people and deserve all the gratitude in the world. I look forward to continue working with them as this story continues to mature.**


	6. Chapter 5: Assessments

Chapter 5: Assessments

Vision carried the trash bag in his hand with a trembling vise grip. He didn't understand why he was exhibiting such emotions over disposing of the spoils from last night. Logically, it seemed like such a menial and simplistic task, but it still felt like it was burning in his red hand. It's weight seemed to pull him through the floor even though all the bag contained was a shattered lamp and torn curtains. After what happened last night, each step felt heavier and heavier until his body would go crashing through the concrete.

Wanda thrashing on her bed, the jets of crimson rocketing from her hands and destroying whatever they touched. The way she writhed on the floor and sobbed into his shoulder seared in his mind. It made him feel like something was missing in his abdomen, just as one might feel a missing tooth in their mouth.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt that emptiness inside of him.

 _Just don't spend too much time on it,_ Vision said to himself. _It's nothing of which to be concerned._

Vision had discarded the bag in the trash compactor and made his way to the kitchen. The lights were still dim and part of him actually thought he was lucky enough to get away with his first lie scot free.

"What're you up to?"

Vision spun on a dime and locked eyes with Tony Stark, who was still in his pajamas and holding a cup of coffee. He was leaning against the counter with that lopsided grin, occasionally slurping from his mug that said "Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist" across the front.

Vision blinked. "I just...had to take some trash out of Wanda's room."

Well that wasn't a complete lie...

Tony arched an eyebrow. "How could she have trash? She hasn't even been home for twenty four hours."

"Yes, but it some items that I neglected to dispose when I was cleaning her room last week."

Tony didn't seem remotely pleased with the answer, and Vision knew that Tony would not stop until he found the answer... Vision's magenta hands clenched in a fist, repeating _don't suspect, don't suspect, don't suspec_ t in his mind over and over again.

"Vision," Tony started.

 _He suspects!_ Vision mentally prepared himself to phase up to Wanda's room and make a break for it. They'd have to live on the run like Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff! Maybe he could track them down and run with them? They'd keep Wanda safe, right? How long would they be able to stay out of Agent Gyrich's sight? Would Tony actually be forced to come after them? Would Vision be forced to kill his creator for the sake of Wanda?

"How're you feeling?"

Vision stopped. "Excuse me?"

Tony shrugged as he lazily sauntered over to the kitchen island that separated them. He took another slurp of his coffee as he sat down on one of the stools surrounding the island. "Well," he started, "the last few weeks haven't exactly been nice to you; what with Wanda being shipped off when the last thing you two did was fight."

There it was again, that hole in his chest.

Tony was right. The last thing they did was throw each other around and shoot energy beams at each other. Vision had even told her that she would always be feared. How dare he say such a thing! The android's eyes drifted to the floor. Why was Tony suddenly bringing this up? Why the sudden interest?

"But now," Tony went on, "Wanda's back and you have your little girlfriend again. It's still a lot of change and y'know humans, historically, at least, don't take massive change that well." He chuckled a little as he tapped the illuminated reactor built into his chest. "So I wanted to see how you were taking this. Just tryin' to be a good Science Dad, that's all."

Vision blinked. This was all too new. Yes, Tony Stark was his creator, but never before had he cared much about Vision's emotional health. He wasn't abusive or neglectful in any way, merely ignorant that his creation had an emotional life. In full honesty, he himself hadn't understood the emotional part of his mind either, until recently.

"I'm…" Vision paused, gathering his thoughts, "not currently in a position of distress if that's what you mean."

Tony set his coffee mug down and leaned on his elbows, giving Vision his full attention. "How so?"

 _What should I even tell him?_

Vision cleared his throat as he started towards the cupboard and pulled out a red coffee mug. He might as well be useful as he spoke.

"I am pleased that Wanda is back and that she is finally safe...however, I cannot move past her previous treatment easily. I did not like how sad she looked or how…" Vision trailed off, trying to find the word, "downtrodden her state appears."

"Understandable," Tony said. "It's not easy seeing someone you love in pain."

Vision set the coffee mug under the coffee maker and waited for it to brew. He watched the black liquid pool at the bottom of the machine gurgled, and the steam billowed up as the mug filled. "Sir, if I may ask," Vision said haughtily, "I don't understand why everyone calls Wanda my girlfriend."

Tony snorted into his coffee and Vision turned to see his creator coughing into his sleeve. "Really? We all thought it was obvious."

"What was?"

Tony's eyebrows went up in disbelief before relaxing his face. "Who's the coffee for?"

"Wanda."

"Why are you making it for her?"

"I wanted to."

"She didn't ask for it?"

"Frankly she hasn't said anything since yesterday."

Vision couldn't wrap his mind about why all these questions mattered. He had observed Clint and Agent Romanoff acting similarly, and no one dared call Agent Romanoff Clint's girlfriend. Did Vision care for Wanda? Of course he did! Would he do things for her? Yes. However the way Tony was talking, it was as though these small acts of kindness were tantamount to establishing a romantic relationship with Wanda. Though Vision could understand every language on Earth, whatever tongue Tony was speaking in completely perplexed him.

There was a long moment of silence but Tony still looked at Vision very expectantly. They were interrupted by the shrill beeping of the coffee maker. He turned back to pull the mug out from under the machine and dumped the remaining grounds carelessly down the garbage disposal.

Tony just sighed and got up, taking his coffee with him. "Whatever, maybe you'll figure it out later."

 _Figure out what?_ Vision thought. He didn't like not understanding things. He wanted to have a complete working knowledge of all there was to know. It felt almost like Tony was withholding necessary information from him. Vision wanted to keep asking Tony about it, to pester him until the day turned to night but he decided against it.

Just as Tony was about to leave, he stopped at the threshold of the kitchen. "By the way, I just wanted to say good luck with your and Wanda's assessments and if I ever catch you putting coffee grounds in the sink again, then I'm turning you into a pencil sharpener."

Vision straightened up. Was he not supposed to do that?

 _Oops._

* * *

As Vision walked down the hall with the mug in his hand, he couldn't help but be pleased - he had taken it upon himself to memorize how Wanda liked her coffee. A large cup of medium roast with three sugars, and a dash of cream, all piping hot. It had taken him many attempts to figure out exactly how much a dash actually was, but he was certain that he had finally figured it out. Just in time for Wanda's return.

This will absolutely lift her spirits.

A proud smile spreads across his face as he turned the door handle. He pushed the door open and completely froze where he stood. Any trace of joy in his being vanishing in an instant.

There, facing away from him, was Wanda sitting on her bed. Around her pooled her discarded night shirt and a puddle of red stained wrappings. Across her upper back was an explosion of blisters that marred her once beautifully smooth skin. It shot like lightning bolts across her shoulder blades with a tail trailing down her prominent spine, and tapered off at the small of her back.

Wanda fumbled with a bundle of gauze in her bony fingers, trying to unravel the roll. Her hands shook almost violently - to the point that the wrap fell to the floor with a soft thud. Wanda let out a sad sigh as she bent down to pick it up. As she did, the skin stretched and tore, causing Wanda to hiss with every movement.

Vision couldn't watch this. He shut the door silently before him and stared at his shadow against the steel. His eyes burned with the image and he felt his fist tighten around the coffee mug.

The RAFT did that to her? What exactly were they trying to do? To cause that kind of damage would require no less than 3,000 milliamps of electricity. Which was enough to charge a damn smartphone! Even if Wanda's powers made her sturdier than most, the human body wasn't made to deal with that much electrical input… Were they trying to kill her?

 _SHATTER!_

Vision hadn't realized how tightly he was squeezing the mug in his hand. He looked down to discover he had completely demolished it. Its shards scattered across the floor and a puddle of coffee pooled around his shoes.

 _Great!_ He thought irritably. _Now I have to clean that up too!_

Vision took a deep breath, leaning against the wall on the other side of the corridor. He slid down until he found himself cross legged on the floor. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his mechanical eyes. Just what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to help her when he didn't even know everything that mad man Ross did to her? How much pain had she endured these past few weeks?

The questions boiled in his mind, and he felt his throat constrict like someone was strangling him. Why didn't he have the answers? He wished with everything in his being that he did - that he could fix everything for Wanda instantly and she could just be happy again. That she would speak to him, joke with him, hug him like she used to, and play games with him like before. Watching her go through all this… It wasn't right.

She didn't deserve any of this!

Vision got back to his feet and reopened the door. He stepped into the room, unsure of what exactly he planned on doing. He sat on Wanda's bedside and gently took the gauze from her feeble hands.

"Let me help," he said softly.

Vision reached into the dresser beside her and pulled out the standard issue first aid kit that was put in every room. He searched the contents until he found a bottle of antiseptic and doused a non-adhesive pad with it. He pressed the soft fabric to Wanda's wounds, eliciting a sharp gasp and flinch from the witch. A light haze of scarlet swirled around her fingers that clutched the sheets, the glow pulsing with each flinch. Vision winced at this reaction, not wanting to do anything to hurt her, but this needed to be done.

"I'm sorry," he said as he finished up.

The pad was now coated in her deep red blood, and he discarded it on top of the dresser. He then began to use skin tape and strap bandages on the areas worst affected, before wrapping her entire upper back in gauze. He brushed her limp, auburn hair from her shoulders, revealing the old bandages that were wrapped around her neck. Vision tremulously started unwinding them, not at all eager to see what lay underneath. The bandages draped across her thin thighs, revealing two more nonadhesive pads, both taped to her skin as well. They had completely bled through, almost soaked in her blood. They peeled off with a sickening squish and set them aside, revealing the five puncture wounds on her neck. Four of them had burn rings around them while another one rested just under her jugular. He had to work a lot faster for this one.

He quickly doused new pads with antiseptic, wiping off the excess blood and cleaning out the wounds. He then re-taped new bandages on her neck and wrapped new gauze around her to secure them.

"Are these too tight?" Vision asked softly to Wanda. She shook her head. "I don't want to accidentally cut off your breathing."

Once he had finished, Wanda shakily tried to stand up.

She actually managed to get on her own two feet, but it didn't last long. Her knees buckled. Had he not caught her, she would have completely collapsed.

"Maybe I should be the one to get your-" Wanda stopped him with a raised hand. She had a look in her sad eyes that pleaded with him to let her walk.

Vision didn't like this one bit, all he could imagine was Wanda falling face first on the floor. What if she hit her head and gave herself a concussion? Vision had learned the hard way last night that the dressers in her room weren't exactly forgiving to whomever was unfortunate to fall on them. But the look in Wanda's eyes was convincing enough, so he walked close beside her, his hands out ready to catch her should she fail in her attempt at independence.

Wanda's gait looked like a baby deer trying to learn how to walk for the first time. Her ankles twisted under her weight and she held her arms out trying to keep her balance. She hobbled all the way to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out a cropped hoodie, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of loose, black sweatpants. She hobbled back to her bed and plopped down.

Her breathing turned heavy and her brow glistened with sweat. Was it really that much of a struggle to walk the total of twenty steps? How was she supposed to do her assessments today? Vision shuddered at the thought of Agent Gyrich finding Wanda unfit to serve and sending her back to the RAFT.

 _Stop!_ He scolded himself. _Don't even think like that. Wanda will make it. She has to._

Vision looked back to Wanda to find her staring at him. She held in her hands the clothes she had picked out and Vision realized what she was trying to say.

"Oh!' Vision said. "I-I'll just...leave you to change." He got up from the bed and made his way out of the dimly lit bedroom. "Just call if you need me."

With that, the android shut the door and waited for Wanda to finish changing. Did he really just tell her to call him if she needed him? The girl who couldn't exactly speak right now… Well that wasn't the smartest thing on his part. He must be having a problem with his synapses misfiring or something.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take Wanda long to change. It still felt close to forever before she hobbled out of her bedroom, dressed in all black. It must seem like an all black day to her. She looked down and noticed the shattered coffee mug on the carpet and her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Don't mind that, Wanda," Vision interjected. "I dropped it by accident."

That was a lie.

Wanda didn't seem to think much of it as she tried to step over the puddle of coffee before her. She swayed like she was going to tip over and Vision immediately leapt to her side. He took her hand and helped her step over it.

"Please don't overexert yourself, Wanda. Especially not today."

If Wanda was actually listening, she gave no indication and just kept pressing forward.

 _Had Wanda always been this stubborn?_ Vision thought.

What kind of question was that? Of course she had.

The two made their way down the kitchen and found Clint standing over the stove, looking intently at a pan and pot. Steam billowed from both of them and, though Vision didn't have a sense of smell, he noticed the aroma in the air was enough to make Wanda's mouth visibly water.

Clint turned around and immediately a smile formed on his face. "Hey guys!" he said in a chipper tone.

Vision led Wanda to the island where she took a seat. He went to go make her a fresh cup of coffee, keeping a very close eye on the teen. Clint had turned back to the stove, scraping scrambled eggs from the pan onto a plate. "How'd ya sleep, Kiddo?" he asked.

Wanda, of course, didn't answer. She just stared at the counter, her hands tucked under her thighs and her body so still it didn't look like she was even breathing.

"Clint, I don't think communication comes easily for Wanda at the moment. The collar administered to her might have damaged her vocal chords, or at least strained them."

Not a lie.

Clint's face fell when Vision mentioned the collar before taking the pot from the stove and pouring its contents into a bowl. He set it in front of Wanda and she eyed the steaming, translucent liquid. The tinted brown soup didn't seem all that appetizing to Vision, but he could hear Wanda's stomach growl from across the room.

"There y'go, Kid," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. He sat beside her with his own plate of eggs and watched closely as Wanda stared at the soup that sat before her. She looked between Clint and the soup, as if asking whether or not she could actually eat it. He gave her an encouraging nod, "It's just chicken broth, something nice and light for ya."

Wanda completely forewent the spoon that rested against the lip of the bowl. She brought the bowl to her and drained the broth in an instant. She set the bowl down and turned back to Clint who had a wide grin on his face.

"I'll make some more later, but we have to be careful. If you eat too much right away, your stomach is gonna reject it. Doesn't sound too fun, right?"

Wanda gave a small nod before dropping her gaze to the spoon. She twirled it between her fingers, before staring at the back of it. Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened as she stared at the shiny metal.

Vision was going to ask what was wrong until a loud boop sounded above them.

" _Attention!_ " A voice said over the intercom, interrupting the three from their breakfast. " _All Avengers report to the training hall for their assessments immediately. Do not worry about gear_."

Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glared at the intercom as if it were the enemy before helping Wanda to her feet. "I guess we'd better go then." He shut off the stove and began leading the other two out.

* * *

Vision had always been intrigued by the Avengers' Training Hall. It was a place where each Avenger could focus specifically on their strengths by Tony's design. His favorite part was the newly installed Mirage Room. It was an enormous sublevel room that was filled with drones that produced projections. They were so mystifying as they seemed so real that he had to remind himself they were only images. Tony had made it to simulate real life scenarios that the Avengers might have to deal with in order to strengthen their most applicable skills.

Vision found this idea ingenious and when he asked Tony how he discovered it, Tony said that he had gotten the idea from someone else. Tony described him as Lieutenant Dan with a bald cap. Though Vision had no clue what that meant, it didn't stop the idea from being brilliant.

The Avengers were circled up in the middle of the steel room, all of them not wearing their gear as ordered. Each of them just wearing athletic looking clothes. Wanda, unlike everyone else, was sitting. She tucked her legs under her and stared ahead at nothing. Vision's heightened auditory functions could hear a slight labor in her breathing, as if only this was enough to tire her. If that was the case then how well would she do here?

Agent Gyrich stood in front of them. He wore a black suit like the one he had last time, only this one had a dim green tie this time. It looked just as pressed as the last one. He had a tablet pressed against his chest and an irritable expression on his face.

"Welcome to your first assessment," he said, though Vision didn't think he actually wanted to make them all feel welcomed... "How this will work is quite simple. We've taken the liberty of setting up multiple low grade simulations for you and are going to be testing you on how you handle each one. You will be graded on speed, strength, critical thinking, strategy, teamwork, and - most importantly - results. The UN only wants Avengers who can perform their missions with as low a casualty count as possible with minimal damages. As these assessments go on, each scenario will get harder and harder. You are expected to progress with it and prove that the Avengers are actually training.

"You are only warranted to use non-lethal force for this first assessment as to see just how well you can perform without killing everything in your field of vision."

Vision couldn't help but look at Wanda as Agent Gyrich said all of this. She was sitting on the ground with her legs tucked under her. Her breathing was still heavy and her eyes looked glazed over and unfocused. Vision couldn't say for sure how her telekinesis would be affected from the last three weeks but he was certain that there was no way she could handle the strength and speed courses. Not when it took her so much energy to stand on her own feet.

His jaw tightened. Should he say something? Should he ask Agent Gyrich to let Wanda opt out? What would happen if he did? What would Agent Gyrich do if he deemed her unfit to serve? His gaze fell to the ground and his eyes squinted in concern. How was he supposed to help?

"Hey, Smart Guy," Sam's voice interjected. "What's with this low grade threat crap? You think we can't handle ourselves with actual Avenger Level threats?"

"Well," Gyrich said in a snobbish tone, "considering how with each Avengers level threat you've faced resulted in hundreds of casualties and thousands of tax payer dollars in repairs, I think a low grade threat would be perfect for you."

Sam glared daggers at Gyrich. By the expression on Sam's face, Vision wasn't sure whether or not Sam wanted to test Gyrich's threat.

Vision didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. How could Wanda, who could barely manage walking across her bedroom, handle whatever Gyrich was planning? Low grade or not, there was no way Wanda would get out of it unscathed.

Vision caught Tony's eye. The billionaire looked in between Wanda and Gyrich before walking up to Gyrich. "Hey, man, just give it a rest with Wanda, okay? I doubt she could actually compete in the strength and speed portion anyways," he said in a hushed tone. "Girl can't even walk to her room without help."

Gyrich pushed up his thick rimmed glasses, "We'll see what happens."

That didn't ease Vision at all.

Gyrich walked away from the Avengers, leaving them in the middle of the large room. "This first threat is a bank robbery. Your job is to secure the bank's safe, protect all civilians present, subdue the attackers, and cause as minimal damage as possible."

As Agent Gyrich said all this, he tapped on his little tablet and small drones began to circle around them. Their lenses emitted lights, and suddenly the plain steel room was replaced with a bank foyer. The walls were a golden color with pillars coming from the ceiling and touching down on the marble floor. A large glass wall was at the front, as well with a pair of glass double doors, and through them was a city street where police cars were parked outside. The car lights were blinking red and blue, and officers were draping themselves across the hoods and roofs with their guns pointed at the bank, ready to fire should anything go awry.

There were desks and couches lining the sides, leaving the middle completely open and a line of exchange booths against the back wall.

Suddenly, people inside the bank began to form. Civilians were huddled against the left wall, cowering in fear.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Vision whipped around to find four men wearing black masks and armed with handguns. One man had his gun pointed against the glass of one of the exchange booths and was shouting orders at the woman behind the desk. Two had appeared flanking the huddle of civilians. Each of them leveling their guns at the crowd, ready to open fire on them in an instant. The final one had made his way behind the desks and stood in front of a large, steel safe. He was fiddling with wires and what looked like explosives.

"Okay," Tony said, immediately taking the lead, "we should secure the safety of the people first, then go after the robbers. No one goes in or out, got it?"

They all nodded and Clint immediately drew his bow ready to shoot at the two guarding the civilians. They turned around, their guns firing at the bunch.

Vision immediately grabbed Wanda and pulled her to the corner. She was trembling, her green eyes wide with fear. "Stay here, okay?" he told her, not even bothering about the robbers at the moment. "You'll be safe."

Wanda pulled her legs close to her, nodding her head meekly.

Vision turned around just as a gunshot went off. A stray bullet whizzed towards him. Instinctively, Vision hardened his body and the bullet simply bounced off his chest. He searched the scene to see Clint wrestle the gun out of the man's hand. It must've misfired.

Clint quickly bent the man's arm in an unnatural position and the man yelled in pain, the gun falling from his hand. Clint then swept his leg under then goon's, tackling him to the floor. "Everything's covered over here!" Clint yelled as he straddled the man's back. Clint bent the robber's arms behind him and held them down with one hand while the other was pressing his skull to the marble floor.

Scott had gotten into a full fist fight with the one at the desk. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right," he quipped with each punch and block, "B, A and…" as fast as lightning, Scott wrapped his legs around the man's neck and threw him on the ground, "Start!"

Scott, having successfully subdued his opponent, laughed to himself. "Who said video games aren't educational?"

More gunfire sounded from the crowd of civilians. Sam and Tony were trying to disarm those threatening to kill innocent people. The robbers had pointed their guns at the two, prioritizing them over the other people. This would be Vision's chance to lead them out and towards the police. He phased through the floor, completely bypassing the four in their struggle and appeared in front of the civilians.

"Please," he said in his steady voice, "come with me where you will be safe."

"They're not goin' anywhere!" a voice said behind him.

Vision turned around and saw one of the goons, who had separated himself from he and Sam's grapple, level his gun at the crowd. He fired his gun and Vision watched the bullet in real time whizz towards a woman who let out a loud shriek. Vision jumped in front of her, letting the bullet hit his diamond hard back. He looked at the woman's terrified face. "It will be alright, we will keep you safe," he said.

He continued to lead them all out through the glass doors when soft ticking caught his auditory senses. He turned back to see the final robber running away from the safe.

He had started the timer for the explosion!

It was going to go off if no one did something.

Tony pulled his opponent into a sleeper hold and the robber immediately dropped to the floor. "Vision!" he yelled, "get the bomb!"

Vision took off in flight, phasing his way through the glass, just as he was about to reach it, a red orb encased the bomb. He turned back to see Wanda through the glass. She was holding herself up against the wall with one hand while the other was contorted into her signature position. Her hand and eyes glowing a dim crimson that seemed to flicker in and out with each passing second.

Something wasn't right, Vision remembered her powers being much more brilliant in the past. Wanda's face contorted into a pained expression, and her hands trembled more and more. Her throat tightened, and her glowing red eyes welled with tears that spilled down her cheeks

A seizure?! Vision thought, he took a step, ready to grab Wanda and run.

BOOM! The bomb went off, and the blast completely shattered the scarlet orb around it.

Vision turned just in time to see Wanda collapse to the ground. Her hands launched to her throat and her breathing became chaotic. They pressed against her larynx, her fingers digging into the heavily bandaged portions of her neck, the parts that were stopping the bleeding. Her back heaved with each gravley wheeze and her saucer wide eyes couldn't convert back to their original green. Vision didn't bother with grace as he fell beside her, putting a hand on her back.

"Wanda! Are you okay?" He asked, his voice much louder than he initially intended. Wanda answered in a small cough. Part of Vision felt relieved. She was moving and making at least a little bit of voluntary sound, unlike before where all her actions seemed to be beyond her control. This wasn't a seizure.

"Maximoff!" Another voice boomed. Vision looked up, forgetting that Gyrich was present. Yet there he was. He stormed over to the pair, peering at them over his thick rimmed glasses with an unpleasant expression on his face. "What the hell was that?"

It was at that Vision felt something spark in him. He positioned himself in front of Wanda, ready to obliterate Gyrich where he stood should he actually find the courage to try and rip Wanda from Vision again.

A cacophony of footsteps rushed over as everyone else gathered around the three. Tony immediately inserted himself in between Vision and Agent Gyrich, taking in all that was happening. Tony first looked at Wanda, and his brown eyes widened as if he immediately realized everything that was happening. Then he glared right back at Agent Gyrich "The hell kind of party's happening over here?" he asked Gyrich. "I thought we agreed you'd go easy on her."

"Guess my tongue just slipped," Gyrich said dismissively.

"Then why don't you get that figured out and back off for once," Tony glared.

Clint had rushed over as well, grabbing Wanda's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He whispered words of encouragement in Wanda's ear, trying to help her relax and slowly but surely, her eyes began to dim from their bright red to emerald green.

"Don't even start with me, Stark!" The girl clapped her hands over her ears and leaned into Clint more, her eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"Would you stop yelling? You're only going to make things worse," Tony said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Gyrich's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, my yelling is it? I didn't realize I was hurting her majesty's feelings. Excuse me for expecting Ms. Maximoff to do her damn job!"

Vision's hands were trembling with rage and he shot a piercing glare at Gyrich. How dare he say such things about Wanda?! She was trying her best! Vision was almost tempted to shoot Gyrich where he stood if the red haired man kept making such comments about Vision's beloved friend. Out of Vision's peripherals, he saw Sam's fists tighten, like he was ready to break Agent Gyrich's jaw.

He lunged at Gyrich, his hand seizing Gyrich's tie. "Shut your damn mouth, you piece of shit!" Sam growled through gritted teeth. "Or I'll shut it for you."

Gyrich didn't seem at all threatened by this. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One punch and you may just end up being shot on sight." His head twitched towards one of the cameras.

"Look, Buddy, have you ever worked with kids before?" Tony tried again, inserting himself between Sam and Gyrich.

"No, but if I did, I'd still expect them to do their jobs."

"Small reminder that literally yesterday, she was released from underwater Azkaban! I wouldn't blame her if she wasn't exactly feeling up to the job not 12 hours later."

"I don't see any of the others having issues - "

"They didn't have a fuckin' shock collar on, did they?!" Tony yelled, causing everyone to get very quiet for a few seconds. They looked at each other, then at Tony and Gyrich. Sam had a small approving smile on his face while Clint just stared at Tony in complete shock. In the silence, Wanda had finally begun to relax. Her hands dropped from her ears but one still rested against her neck, pressing on the most heavily bandaged side of her neck. Her untrimmed and jagged nails digging against them.

Vision gently took her hand and set it on her thigh. It wouldn't be good if she accidentally peeled off her bandages while she scratched them.

Gyrich stared intently at Tony for a pause. Finally he turned to Wanda. "Ms. Maximoff, you are excused for the day, but we will be redoing this assessment in the near future."

Wanda didn't make any signal that could tell Gyrich that she had heard what he said. She just kept her hands firmly clasped against her ears and her eyes locked on the floor below her.

"Allow me to take Wanda to her room," Vision said, resting a red hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"No," Gyrich said, his authoritative voice pulling Vision's attention from Wanda. "You still have your assessment to do."

Vision pursed his lips until Clint helped Wanda to her feet. "It's okay, Big Guy," he said, "I'll take good care of her.

With that, Clint lead the distraught Wanda back inside, all the while, Vision felt a burning sensation in his gut. He didn't want to be apart from her. He wanted to stay by her side no matter what. What if she needed him and he wasn't there? He couldn't let that happen...not again

When the two finally disappeared, Gyrich cleared his throat. "New mission," he said, gathering the remaining four avengers' attention. "Construction accident. Ten workers need to be saved, citizens below, crumbling building."

He tapped away on his tablet and the scene began to change.

Gyrich disappeared from sight, being replaced by a city street. It looked like downtown New York and one of the corners was fenced off. Behind it stood the towering skeleton of a building. Around it were cranes, cement mixers and other large machinery as well as stacks of bricks and wooden beams. Construction workers bustled around as the chaotic sound of machines and drills pierced the air. Around them were streets filled with cars and pedestrians, all living as if they weren't about to experience catastrophe.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the streets and a column of smoke billowed from the crane. The four exchanged looks of concern, and Sam, Tony, and Scott all jumped the fence. Vision simply phased through. Once they all touched ground, they saw many workers running away from the building, shouting about the crane going haywire.

Above them, the boom of the crane was swaying uncontrollably and, without warning, it slammed into the skeletal building. Debris the size of minivans fell from above and Vision immediately blasted them apart with his neurolaser.

"Vision!" Tony's voice yelled above the shouting and the rumble of the crumbling building. "Get the operator out of the crane! We'll take care of everyone down here!"

Vision nodded and took off, rocketing through the sky. Beams of steel and more debris fell towards him but he was quick to dodge or counter with his neurolaser. His eyes focused on the counterweight of the crane. The operator's seat should be right in front of it. This would be very easy.

As Vision rocketed through the air, a soft whirring sound invaded his head. It grew and grew until it turned into a feminine shriek. Vision's eyes widened and he turned around, his eyes scouring the grounds for the screaming woman.

 _BAM!_

Vision was taken off his balance by a steel beam. He fell a foot out of the air before recovering himself. Shaking his head, Vision took off through the course again. Vision didn't understand. Something about that scream seemed so familiar to him. It was brimming with pain, and Vision felt almost an obligation to stop it. What was happening? Vision decided to put it out of his mind as he phased through a stone column. All he had to focus on right now was helping the crane operator get to safety.

The shrieking returned, piercing his mechanical ears but he tried his best to ignore it. He had to concentrate, he couldn't allow such distractions to disrupt his mission. Then a hellish buzz joined the shrieks and, with an electric shock that coursed through his body, it finally came to him

 _Wanda?_

 _BAM!_

The hook of the crane slammed itself into Vision's sternum, completely knocking him out of the sky. He hit the ground with a thud and Tony was the first to come to his side.

"Vision," he said in a confused tone, "the hell just happened?"

Vision rubbed his eyes with his red fingers. He still couldn't entirely get that screaming out of his head. "The stone, it must be interfering with my performance."

Now that was a complete lie.

The scene dissipated and Gyrich stood over him. "Is this shit contagious or something?" he asked with narrow eyes.

Vision didn't say anything but he felt the worried gaze of his creator beside him.

Gyrich just tapped away on his tablet, no doubt complaining about Vision's less than satisfactory performance. Vision promptly excused himself and began walking out of the Mirage Room, ignoring all of Gyrich's loud protest. He knew those screams from anywhere. Every tear filled night of the past year had made him almost accustomed to it. Now all he could do was pray that she was okay.

Vision tried really hard not to make it seem like he was desperate to see Wanda. He speedwalked all the way from the training grounds to her room. Images of soldiers sweeping her away, tackling her to the ground and shoving their godforsaken guns in her face entered his mind. Her screams of desperation, begging them to leave her alone again and again never left his mechanical ears and with each second of contemplation, his gait got faster and faster. He came to her door, and didn't even bother knocking as he threw it open.

Shock and anxiety coursed through his vibranium body when he saw the room exactly as it was before. The bed unmade, with bandages draped across the mattress, the first aid kit still out and Wanda's night clothes left abandoned on the floor. His jaw tightened.

Where did she go? Did Clint not bring her here? Had they already taken her?

No! He refused to believe it.

Vision made a 180° turn and bolted out of Wanda's room. Why did it feel like she was in danger? Why were her screams penetrating his head. He didn't understand. Did soldiers come to take her? Why? Was it because of what happened in the Mirage Room? It couldn't have been. That was ridiculous. Then why was he still rushing? Why was he worrying?

Vision stopped.

Something new entered his ears.

Music.

The blast of a choir of trumpets sounded and an orchestral song was playing from the living room. Vision followed the sound and found two heads peeking over the top of the couch. One had short brown hair while the other had long, thin brown hair. When he circled around, he found Clint and Wanda. Wanda's head leaned on Clint's shoulder, her legs tucked under her, and her gaze fixed on the television. Though, her eyes were still glazed over and Vision wasn't too sure if she was actually paying attention. Clint just watched the screen with a half smirk on his lips and an arm around Wanda's waist. They looked so peaceful together, like they were both inches away from falling asleep.

The way Wanda nestled into Clint's shoulder made that hole return in his chest. Now that was odd. Why did it come back? He didn't see anything being wrong here. Wanda seemed, at the very least, content. Even if it wasn't because of Vision, this should be considered a good thing, right?

In front of them, on the television was a title card. _Алиса в Стране Чудес._

Vision easily translated it to _Alice in Wonderland_ , just in time to see the little blonde haired girl on the screen. She was reclined against a tree trunk with her blue dress draping over the bough from which she sat. She was staring dreamily at a crown of daisies, completely ignoring the history lesson being taught to her.

"Clint," Vision said, interrupting the scene.

The archer looked up and smiled at the android. "Hey, man," he said before pointing at the screen. "I used to do stuff like this for Coop and Lila when they had a rough day. Kids just need to relax at some point, right?"

Vision tilted his head as Alice tumbled down the rabbit hole. "Do you understand what is being said?" Vision asked. Of course, Vision did. He had an internal translator that allowed him to understand any human language out there. However, he doubted Clint did as well.

"A little, I spent a while in Russia when I still worked for SHIELD. I picked up a few things but this goes right over my head," he shrugged. "Besides, it's not necessarily about whether or not I can understand it."

Vision's eyebrows, not that he had any, furrowed in confusion. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I know that English isn't always easy for Wanda, but Russian is like her first language. So even though I might have a hard time understanding, she doesn't," he explained.

Vision understood that part very much, how one ought to protect their friends even at risk of sacrifice. He refused to let anything happen to Wanda again, he never wanted to see her in such pain. Though he still couldn't rid himself of the fear that everything would fall apart and she'd be sent away again. "Would you like me to take Wanda off your hands?" he asked.

Clint shook his head, blowing a soft exhale through his nose. "Nah, man. She's good here. Might as well finish the movie, right?"

Vision's chest tightened. If he denied it, and demanded Wanda back, Clint might get suspicious. Though if he went with it, then there's a chance that Wanda could have a seizure and it would all be over. Vision weighed the options in his head, going back and forth between the two. Though, what are the chances that Wanda would have another seizure. She only had one and Vision had to remind himself that many people only ever had one seizure. It was actually the statistic majority that only ever had one. He was acting completely illogical today, honestly. Right?

"Okay," he agreed, against his better judgement. "Enjoy your movie…"

Clint gave a lazy wave to the android with his free hand and Vision made his way out of the living room, the last thing he heard was the television exclaim _Мы все здесь сумасшедшие._

 _ **We're all mad here.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey this update wasn't that late! I have news for all my readers. My profile has been completely redone. Now it is a hub for news related to my writing and stories. Make sure to check it out because I update it fairly frequently.**

 **Also, I'm introducing a new member to my Beta Team. MysteryGal5 has actually been beta-ing this chapter and her insight is really astounding. Make sure to go check her out as well!**

 **Thanks for reading, be sure to review and I can't wait to upload the next chapter.**


End file.
